Scarred
by multinicks
Summary: Inuyasha es un chico frío, con un corazón roto, sufre perdiendose en su sufrimiento, pero el destino le tiene preparado algo más, cuando accidentalmente conoce a una chica.. Kagome Higurashi. Lean la nota! Disculpenme u,u
1. Recuerdos

•**°¤(¯° Scarred °´¯)¤°•**

Declaimer:** Inuyasha no es mio, es creación de Rumiko :D esta historia es originalmente mia **

**By: Multinics o Yuma-chan xD**

**Sumary:**

_Inuyasha un chico que siente que se encuentra solo en el mundo, que no tiene ni siente nada a su lado, desde que aquella chica lo lastimo profundamente, se siente inseguro, es frio, no conoce lo que es el amor, le duele tanto el alma, como si estuviera enterrado, pero el destino hace que conozca cruelmente a una chica llamada Aome Higurashi quien lo hace sentirse muy confundido respecto a sus sentimientos... ¿Podra volver a amar a una persona? ¿Podran vencer todos los obstaculos que el destino les prepara? Todas estas preguntas estan en este Fic llamado Scarred..._

**I Cap. Recordando**

Hacia frío.. esa tarde anormalmente estaba opacada por las nubes, ese dia era frío aun sabiendo que era epoca de Verano, aquel chico de ojos amatistas miraba el dia frío, pero sus ojos no lo veian asi, si no su corazón, un corazón abandonado.. que se oprimia al recordar el rostro de aquella muchacha...

-Le odio..- pronunció aquella voz varonil mientras miraba fuera del cristal.

Camino hacia la cocina, con la mirada en el suelo, con los musculos tensos, se miro en el espejo que tenia al lado de una recamara, se miró, el no era vanidoso, pero en el espejo se veia acabado, con ojeras, sus ojos amatistas estaban opacos, no tenian nada de brillo, su cabello estaba desordenado, estaba en fachas, no se había rasurado, se sentía sucio..

-Alli estoy.. como un completo imbecil- comentó el chico mirandose, cerrando los ojos y sentandose en las escaleras, deprimido, mientras se tallaba los ojos, de la nada recordo el rostro de aquella lindo muchacha, y apretó el puño maldiciendo y golpeando la pared, haciendo que el puño se le inflamé intensamente, tragandose el dolor..

_Agg!! este dolor si se soporta a comparacion de lo que me ha pasado!!_

Y en ese momento se volvió a perder en sus recuerdos, mirando toda su casa vacia y oscura..

**Recuerdos**

_-__Inuyasha!! jajaja corre!__- demanda una chica corriendo alegremente._

_-__Espera por favor!__- ruega el chico tomando aire profundamente._

_-__Hay! que delicado! jajaja__- comenta aquella chica de tez blanca y con el cabello negro._

_-__Espera que te atrape y veras lo delicado que soy!__- responde el chico con una sonrisa sensual haciendo sonrojar a la chica_

_-__Te sonrojaste! jajaja__- se carcajea el ojidorado mirando a la chica que cierra los ojos de pura vergüenza y rabia._

_-__Ya veremos Taisho!__- amenaza juguetonamente la chica corriendo y perdiendose en el horizonte._

**Fin Recuerdos**

Detestaba tanto recordar aquellos momentos que le partian el alma, sintio un nudo en su garganta, un dolor en su estomago, ¡Demonios! no lo haria de nuevo, lo aguantaria, era un hombre, no podia volver a repetir lo mismo, los ojos se le empezaron a cristalizar, ¡NO!, se aguantaria.. ¿Era hombre no? El no iba a llorar jamás, nunca más.

-Demonios!!.. no lo hare por que mas que me duela- se decia para si el ojidorado mirando las escaleras.

Pero era tanto el dolor que el agua poco a poco se acomulo en sus ojos dorados, ¡Rayos!, y lo inevitable sucedio, una gota de agua salina, una lagrima resbalaba su mejilla, ardiendo de coraje, ardiendo de desenfrentante dolor.

-Agg, estupidos pensamientos- se contrajo el chico, limpiandose con el dorso de la mano esa lagrima, y cerraba los ojos, tratando de despejar su mente, tratando de proteger su corazón severamente lastimado...

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

Una chica miraba alegremente el dia ¡Wow! especialmente era un dia muy hermoso, el dia estaba algo nublado, pero hacia un calor tremendo, se hizo una trenza, sonreia increiblemente mientras se preparaba su desayuno, miraba el reloj las 9:30 a.m., era de temprano, se escuchaba el sonido del agua correr al lado de su casa, vivia como en una cabaña, mientras al lado habia un pequeño arroyo.

-Otro dia tan hermosamente.. nublado- y se carcajeó, era una chica de tez blanca, con unos ojos cafeses grandes y expresivos, que sonreia grandemente, se sentó a disfrutar de su desayuno mientras miraba afuera todo tan tranquilo.

_¡Wow! que dia.. otro hermoso dia para disfrutar y vivir _

Corrió por la casa, salto un poco y cayo en sillón, predió la tele, mientras se arreglaba un poco, y miro la hora 10:17 a.m. habia comido rapido, asi que subió a su habitación como un rayo.

Estaba sentado en el sillón, suspira pesadamente, dejando caer su cabeza en la cabezera del sillón...

-Soy un cobarde!!.. podria acabar con mi vida ahora mismo, pero soy tan cobarde que tampoco soy capaz de eso- se regaña el ojidorado mirando un cuadro.

-SOY un estupido... - se tapa los ojos con la mano.

-SOY UN IDIOTA!!- grita el chico dejandose caer de pies, cayendó de rodillas.

-Me convertí en un idiota por ti.. mi dulce y bella Kikyo..- protesta el chico mirando un retrato con la foto de ella.

Lo toma, lo mira, tragando amargamente, enojado, frustrado, salio corriendo de esa casa, sin mirar atrás, enojado, triste, corriendo sin darse cuenta de cual era la hora en que de su casa salia...

Estaba la chica saliendo de su cabaña, sacando las llaves de su bolso, y encendiendo el auto, algo apresurada y agitada pusó el carro en reversa, y al acomodarlo en "L" salio de su cochera y arrancó llevandose una alta cifra de rapidez.

Manejó por cuadras..

Un chico corria enojado, queriendo desahogarse.. sin mirar nada, empujando a la gente..

Estaba llendo algo rapido, lo admitia en ese momento..!

El ojidorado corrió cruzando la calle abruptamente..

La pelinegra miró a un chico atravesarse rapidamente, palideció rapidamente tocando el claxon..

El joven chico escuchó el sonido, palideció se escuchaba fuertemente, tan cerca..

La chica frenó rapidamente, agitada y se dio un golpe seco...

Sintió el chico un dolor, cerrando los ojos despació y escuchando..

-¡¡Por favor levantate!! ¡¡Joven Levantate!! - preguntó la voz de una mujer incandose y miró al chico cerrar los ojos para ya no abrirlos mas..

_-__¡¡Por favor levantate!! ¿Te encuentras bien?__ - preguntó la voz de una mujer incandose y miró al chico cerrar los ojos para ya no abrirlos mas.._

**Notas de la autora: Hola!.. :D soy nueva, esta es una historia que se me ocurrio cuando estaba muy triste!.. Espero les haya gustado ;D, queria compartirla por que creo que es lindo compartir historias **


	2. Mirada perdida

**II Cap. Miradas Perdidas.******

- ¡¡Por favor levantate Joven!! - reclamó la chica asustada, estaba agitada, tenia mucho miedo dentro de ella.

-¡¡Alguien ayudeme por favor!!- grita la chica desesperada, captando la atención de gente que se acerca por curiosa, y otros por preocupados.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunta la voz de un joven chico que se ve la escena preocupado, con un cabello corto castaño, ojos azules, alto y muy apuesto.

-He..atropellado.. accidentalmente.. a este chico- termina diciendo la chica con un pequeño sollozo.

La chica que esta arrodillada, toma de la cabeza al chico y ve un golpe ensangrientado y algo inflamado haciendola chillar de culpa, todos la miran y se estira para tomar su bolso y sacar un poco de rollo, para limpiarle aquella herida.

-¡Kya! ¿Que hice Kami-sama?- pregunta la chica asustada y con lagrimas queriendose agalopar en sus ojos castaños.

En ese momento siente al chico moverse suave y dócil.

-No.. me.. dejes.. Onegai..- susurra el chico debilmente.

-¿Alguien familiar por aqui?- grita preguntando el chico, pero todos miraban raramente a el par de jovenes, y al bulto de gente que se estaba alli.

-Por favor Señor...-

-No me llames señor llamame Hojo- comenta el chico semi-sonriendole a la chica.

-Eh.. si.. Arigato- agradece la chica incomoda.

-Llamare a una ambulancia- afirma la voz de un señor de una tienda de abarrotes, mientras toma el telefono y llama..

_¡Por Kami!.. ¿Como me pudo sucederle esto?___

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de una ambulancia, todos los carros dejan pasarla para llegar hasta donde esta el suceso, sacan una camilla, entre 2 hombres levantan al chico y este se queja inconsientemente, haciendo que la pelinegra respingue.

-Necesitamos que alguien nos acompañe hacia al hospital- confirma 1 de los hombres.

-Yo ire, es lo menos que puedo hacer por este chico- Susurra la chica con dolor en su garganta.

-Bien acompañenos.. Señorita... ¿Cual es su nombre?- pregunta el otro hombre.

-Aome Higurashi- contesta la chica acongojada.

-_¿Me podre perdonar esto que acabo de hacer?_- piensa la chica con una mirada perdida en el espejo, y con otra mirada llena de dolor al ver a el chico herido..

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

Se escucha el leve sonido, es el de un celular que suena y suena y no es contestado, la chica que llama se preocupa.

-¿Donde estas?- se pregunta una muchacha castaña mirando por el espejo un paisaje.

-¿Pasa algo Sango?- pregunta una voz varonil y juguetona.

-Si, pasa algo, Aome no contesta el celular, tengo rato llamando y no lo contesta, estoy preocupada- responde la chica mordiendose el dedo pulgar.

-Tranquilizate, se ve que estas nerviosa, estoy seguro de que la Señorita Aome se encuentra bien- reconforta el chico con su mirada Ojigris posada sobre la castaña.

-Aun asi me preocupa- suspira la chica.

-Ella se sabe cuidar- afirma el ojigris semi-sonriendole a la castaña.

-Pues si, espero que no este en ningun problema- ruega la castaña.

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

Una pelinegra iba rezando dentro de una ambulancia, ¡Kami!, ¿Como se metia en esos problemas?, estaba asustada, tenia mucho miedo, tenia perdida su mirada en el chico, que cerró los ojos, y tenia miedo de ser la culpable si algo le pasaba a aquel chico de cabello negro.

-Llegamos- avisan los hombres mientras bajan al chico en la camilla.

-Bien Señorita Higurashi, necesitamos que este en sala de espera- manda uno de ellos, mientras le indican la sala.

-Espere que el Doctor llegue con usted- ordena el otro mientras lo suben.

-Si... -susurra la chica con los ojos cerrados, sufriendo dentro de ella.

Camina y se sienta, impaciente de lo que haran con aquel chico, se muerde la uña, mira el reloj, ¡Rayos! se habia quedado de ver con Sango su mejor amiga a las 5:50 p.m. en el edificio de Miroku, y ya eran las 6:45 p.m., ¿Tanto tiempo habia transcurrido?, suspira, exala, hinala, estaba muy nerviosa, muy asustada, hasta que ve entrar al medico con una cara seria.

-¿Usted es la señorita Higurashi?- pregunta con una voz fria.

-S-si.. asi es- contesta la pelinegra sin poder mantener la vista con ese tipo.

-¿Fue usted quien atropelló al chico?- pregunta seriamente y de tal manera escalofriante.

-Disculpe, pero con todos mis respetos, yo no se nada de ese joven- responde la chica con un sonrojo de pura impotencia

_¡¡No puede hacer nada por ese chico?! ¿En vez de estar esperando alli?_

-Se le nota, bueno permitame decirle, que necesito que contacte a alguno de sus familiares- ordena el doctor seriamente.

-!¿Yo.. ¿El... el.. El.. esta gra-grave?¡- pregunta la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, ella lo habia lastimado.

-Digamos que esta muy delicado, parece que el chico no come, y ademas de que parece que no duerme tampoco, se ve muy cansado- responde el doctor seriamente.

-Kami..- susurra la chica tapandose la boca.

-¿Usted dira?- pregunta.

-Pues su estancia en el hospital va por mi, es algo mas que puedo hacer por el, pero.. ni siquiera se donde vive- confiesa la chica abrumada.

-Traia este celular en su bolsillo, usted es la unica que puede llamar- comenta el doctor.

-Si, eso hare- asiente la pelinegra con una mirada punzante.

-Bien, con su permiso señorita Higurashi- se despide, saliendo por la otra puerta de la sala.

_¿Que hara? ___

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

El ojigris estaba alli sentado, mientras _su_ chica, estaba sentada nerviosa, estaba muy preocupada, ni siquiera una llamada.

-Sango, no debes preocuparte tanto- tranquiliza el chico.

-Miroku, no sabes lo que dices, Aome esta sola, por dios, ¿Si se encuentra mal?- pregunta sobresaltada.

-No, no, tranquila cariño- responde el chico abrazando por atrás a la castaña.

-Miroku, me esta matando esta preocupación- confiesa la chica con lagrimas agalopandose en sus ojos.

-No llores preciosa, ella esta bien, quien si me preocupa desde hace mucho es..- piensa el ojigris.

-¿Hablas de Inuyasha?- pregunta la chica con una mirada llena de tristeza.

-Verdaderamente, el ha sido como mi hermano, pero hace como 2 meses se comporta huraño, ya ni siquiera me da una señal de vida- comenta el chico suspirando abrazandola levemente.

-Si, deberias ir a visitarle- comenta la chica con una semi-sonrisa triste.

-No te pongas asi- dice el ojigris besando levemente los labios de Sango para reconforla.

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

La pelinegra tomó el celular, nerviosa, temblando, hurgó ajenamente sintiéndose culpable, tragando con dolor, y buscó, pero ella era algo desactualizada así que entró a los mensajes de él, se avergonzó, pero al intentar "salirse" entró hacia sus mensajes guardados, los leyó pensando encontrar algo pero lo que leyó la hizo sentir mucho peor..

-Kikyo regresa a mi.. me muero con ya no respirar tu aroma, ni sentir.. Kami-sama- susurra la chica triste.

Busca y busca y encuentra los contactos, encontrándose con una lista de Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, no habia mas nombres que ese, ¿Como rayos encontraría a alguien?, y al ultimo leyó un contacto, Miroku.

-¿Miroku?- se preguntó pensado, recordaba o le sonaba ese nombre, y en ese momento miró el reloj.

-¡¡Bingo!!, es el novio de Sango- se dice la pelinegra, tomándose esa noticia como un rayo de luz en esos momentos...


	3. Una llamada

Ohayo!.. Siento mucho no actualizar a tiempo, me cuesta trabajo porque aun así no le se mucho a Fanfiction TT, pero bueno, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews.. Inujocelyn siento mucho no pasar por tu espacio; trataré de no perderme! T.T.. Y aquí la continuación

**III Cap. Una llamada **

-Tengo que apresurarme a llamarlo, gracias a Kami que Miroku es su amigo- se comenta la chica suspirando aliviadamente, y tocandose el corazón con la palma.

-¿Señorita Higurashi?- pregunta una voz masculina con un tono serio, un semblante duro y fino.

Aome voltea hacia donde se escucha la voz, era el Doctor con su mismo semblante, le provocaba un escolofrio algo tenebroso, y algo que la hacia reaccionar de una manera vulnerable.. como culpable.

-Digame Doctor- habla la chica mirandolo fijamente, tratando de decirle con la mirada que ha encontrado a alguien quien los puede ayudar.

-¿Ha encontrado familiares de ese chico?- pregunta con un tono persuativo, haciendola sentir peor, como si toda la culpa fuera de ella.

-Asi es, ya encontre a alguien que me puede ayudar- responde la chica achicandose al lado de ese hombre, y arrastrando la mirada sintiendose tan culpable..

_¡Pero por Kami! Toda la culpa se la echaba ella..._

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

-Sango hay una noticia buena y una mala- comenta un ojigris haciendo resonar la oficina de la chica.

-¿Que pasa Miroku? Por favor dame la buena noticia- ruega la chica, no soportando el llanto que quiera liberar, llena de preocupación.

-Sango, la buena noticias querida es...- comenta un ojigris mirando a una castaña mirar el espejo perdida en un punto inexistente.

-¿Que paso cariño?- pregunta con un tono de voz preocupación y curiosidad.

-Aome ha llamado- contesta el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciendo gritar de emoción a la castaña, y abrazandolo para desahogar toda su felicidad.

-Dime que es en serio.. ¿Aome esta bien?¿Que paso con ella?¿Donde esta?- pregunta la castaña bombardeando al ojigris con preguntas.

-Jajaja, tranquilizate primero- aplaca el ojigris sonriendole, haciendola suspirar y cerrar los ojos.

-Bien, te explico, ella ahora esta en un hospital..- contesta el ojigris pero es interrumpido por la chica.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¡POR KAMI MIROKU!! ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL, ¿QUE LE PASO?¿QUE DESGRACIADO LA LASTIMO?- grita y pregunta la chica histericamente echandose a llorar discretamente.

-¡Sango! tranquilizate mi niña, no me interrumpas mi amor, esta en un hospital cuidando a un chico..- susurra lo ultimo el ojigris, cristalizando los ojos.

-¡Que?.. esta bien, kami me habia exaltado, Gomen nasai mi amor, es que tengo tanto miedo que le pase algo malo a mi mejor amiga- se disculpa la castaña quitandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-No te preocupes querida- tranquiliza el ojigris desanimado.

-¿Miroku que pasa?- pregunta la castaña sorprendida del cambio de actitud de su novio.

-Pasa cariño que.. la mala es que..- responde cortando las palabras y cierra el puño.

-¡Es cierto!.. ¿Cual es la mala?¿Quien es el Joven que Aome esta cuidando en el hospital?- pregunta llenandose de mucha duda y sintiendo un nudo en el estomago.

-Sango, el joven que esta en el hospital fue atropellado por Aome.. accidentalmente amor- suspira el ojigris pensando las palabras.

-¡Kami-sama!, ¡Que dia! Tenemos que ir con Aome, y cuidar también de aquel chico.. pero ¿cómo se llama?- pregunta la chica triste y sintiendose mal por los 2 que parecen que han tenido un mal dia.

-Sango.. el chico... es Inuyasha- finaliza el ojigris abriendo sus ojos y derramando una lagrima y ver que su novia abre fuertemente los ojos y comienza a llorar levemente.

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

-¡Por kami!.. parece que con la llamada preocupe mas a Miroku y de paso preocupara mas a Sango- comenta para si la pelinegra mordiendose la uña.

Recuerdos

_La pelinegra agarra el telefono y marca el numero de que hay en celular, contestandole del otro lado una voz de un hombre que se escucha preocupado._

_-__¿Si? Hola__- saluda la voz algo perturbada._

_-¡__Hola Miroku! Soy Aome__- saluda igualmente la pelinegra con una semi-sonrisa._

_-__¡¿Aome?! Kami mujer.. estabamos muy preocupados por ti__- comenta el chico suspirando aliviado._

_-__¿Donde rayos estas? Sango esta que se muere de la preocupacion__- exclama el ojigris sonriendo._

_-__Es que.. estoy en un hospital..__- contesta la chica decaida y bajando su mirada._

_-__¿En un hospital?¿Que haces alli?¿Estas herida?¿Lastimada?__- pregunta el chico preocupado abriendo letalmente los ojos como platos._

_-__No.. no es eso.. es que yo.. atropellé accidentalemte a alguien__- confiesa dolida por dentro._

_-__¡¿Que?!.. por kami, que susto te debiste haber llevado, ¿a quien atropellaste? Dime para que Sango y yo vayamos para allá__- pregunta la voz del hombre preocupada._

_-__Atropellé a un chico.. que te conoce..__- confiesa la chica sollozando discretamente._

_-__¿Que?¿Quien es Aome?__-pregunta incredulo el hombre con los ojos como plato._

_-__Miroku, es un chico.. que sufre por una chica.. que se llama Kikyo..__- exclama la pelinegra cerrando los ojos fuertemente, evitando llorar._

_-__¿Un chico que sufre por una chica llamada Kikyo?__- se pregunta el ojigris repitiendo, y entonces abre los ojos y golpea levemente la mesa._

_-__Aome.. el chico se llama Inuyasha..__- responde el ojigris tragandose el dolor que le provoca escuchar eso._

_-__Llamaba para decirte que vinieran en la noche, ¿Si pueden?__- pregunta la pelinegra asustada y sintiendo la tristeza que inundo al chico._

_-__Si.. pasamos a recogerte..__- contesta el chico, no pensando el lo que dice, si no presente de que su mejor amigo de todo el planeta se encuentra solo.. y ahora en el hospital.._

Fin de los Recuerdos

-Como una llamada puede afectar a las personas..- susurra para si la chica, sentada en la sala de espera con un cafe, ya eran las 9:30 p.m. y aun estaba esperando a que le dieran respuestas de aquel chico con nombre Inuyasha.

-¿Señorita Higurashi?- pregunta la voz de aquel doctor que suspira de la nada.

-Digame- contesta la chica firme, no debil, ni tampoco haciendola sentir culpable.

-El joven chico ya abrió los ojos, pero se ve cansado- comenta el Doctor sonriendo sinicamente.

-Pues..ehh.. yo... yo..- balbucea la chica nerviosa y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Veale, para que la conozca- dice el Dr. riendo.

Aome voltea ver la puerta donde el Doctor le apunta y camina nerviosamente, traga fuerte, y unas lagrimas se acumulan en sus mares castaños, siente helada las manos, esta asustada, se posa frente a la puerta, respira, toca un poco con levedad, y jala la manija, abriendo la puerta y mirando a un chico con orbes doradas mirando tranquilamente las plantas de la mesa.

-Hola- saluda debilmente la pelinegra llena de amargo sufrimiento y se mezcla con algunas lagrimas que corren por su mejilla.

El chico que esta vendado de un costado y de atrás de su cabeza, dirige sus ojos a la chica y los abre grandisimamente quedandose helado, tragando con dificultad, y mirando las lagrimas escurrir de aquella chica, sintiendo ternura.

-Ki..ki..ky..o..- susurra el chico quedandose petrificado y ahogandose en un grito mental...

Espero que les haya gustado :D.. gracias por su apoyo, y prometo pasarme por algunos fics, que me gustan pero en los cual no dejo reviews TT.. gomene.

Atte

Multnicks


	4. Una grave confusión

_-__Ki..ki..ky..o..__- susurra el chico quedándose petrificado y ahogándose en un grito mental... _

**IV Cap. Una grave confusión**

El chico miraba profundamente a la pelinegra que estaba parada, sentía una punzada quemante en su estomago, que sus ojos todavía no terminaban de acumular esas gotas que aclamaban resbalar por su mejilla, quería llorar, había necesitado tanto verla solo a _ella_, observa a la pelinegra mordiéndose el labio, y también nota que contiene un sollozo en su blanca garganta.

-Ki..kyo..- pronuncia susurrante el chico susurrante sintiendo la lagrima recorrer ampliamente la mejilla y perdiéndose en sus labios, de verdad había necesitado mucho allí la presencia de _ella_, _su_ linda mujer.

-¿Ki..kyo?- se pregunta para sí la pelinegra mirando al chico de orbes doradas tragando fuertemente, recordaba en algún lugar ese nombre, ¿Pero dónde?

-¿Q-que.. ha..- balbucea el chico, cerrando los ojos, ¡Kami! Estaba tan nervioso, y se sentía tan tonto tartamudeando para solo formular una pregunta.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta la pelinegra mirando al chico de ojos dorados, limpiando sus lágrimas y dejando de morderse el labio.

-¿Por..- pregunta a la mitad el chico cerrando los ojos furiosamente y golpeando fuertemente la cama, haciendo sobresaltar a la pelinegra que está muy avergonzada.

-Yo..- balbucea la chica buscando la mirada dorada para no distraerse o llorar por tan penoso accidente, ¿Cómo explicarle?

-No...digas nada...estoy seguro…de que lo que…me…hiciste..- exclama en chico en susurros y con una agria expresión en el rostro.

-Señor Taisho..- llama la pelinegra al chico, haciendo que este volteé y que abra desmesuradamente los ojos con una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Desde…cuando me llamas.. Señor Taisho Kikyo?- pregunta el chico acomodándose en la cama y con una expresión dura y fulminante haciendo sentir muy pequeña a la chica.

-No…no entiende- argumenta la chica mirando la expresión de el chico y comprendiendo el por qué tan amargo trato con ella.

-¡¿QUE NO ENTIENDO?!- pregunta gritando el chico enojado, frustrado.. y justo cuando se mueve, gime de dolor, un dolor en las costillas, en la cabeza, y se recuesta en la cama mirándola seriamente, mira la expresión de la chica asustada y sonríe malévolamente por dentro.

-No, usted no entiende las cosas señor Taisho- exclama la chica mirando entre asustada y persuasivamente.

-Sí, no entiendo... El porqué demonios me dejaste.. ¡¡Lo hiciste para lastimarme!! ¿No es así? Vamos confiesa, estoy segura que disfrutaste todo el tiempo que sufrí, sintiendo como mi corazón se partía- contraataco el chico, mirándola furibundo, casi agriamente.

-Señor...- balbucea la chica con el corazón oprimido, ¿Tanto había sufrido ese hombre como para confundirla con otra persona?¿O agarrarle rencor por el accidente?.

-¡¡Que no me llames señor!!- ordena el ojidorado, levantándose de la camilla enojado, y sintiendo el punzante y grandísimo dolor y sin poder sostenerse cae al suelo, débil, tan vulnerable, como últimamente está demostrando, al darse contra el suelo, él se acongoja, le dolía terriblemente aquel golpe.

-Señor Taisho.. por favor escúcheme- ruega la chica acercándose a su lado, preocupada, asustada de las reacciones del chico.

-¿Qué quieres que escuche?¿Por qué te fuiste?¿Con quién me engañaste?¿Donde diablos estuviste todo este tiempo?- pregunta irónicamente enojado y luchando por levantarse sin obtener algún resultado satisfactorio.

-Escúcheme..- balbucea la chica tocándolo en el brazo e intentando un ademan de pedirle permiso para poder ayudarlo a levantarse.

El chico voltea a ver la mano de la chica posada sobre su hombro, siente un temblor en su cuerpo y aspira un aroma a... ¿Jazmín?.

-¿Qué.. qu-e.. es.. lo.. q-que... quieres?- pregunta el chico sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, perdido en aquel aroma, en aquel tacto que lo hace sentir tan lleno de vida.

-Yo.. yo...no soy... Kikyo- responde la chica con una triste mirada, haciendo que este salga de su trance y la vea con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla, ¡Ya se lo había dicho!

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

-Sango, ya es hora de ir al hospital- remarca la voz de un hombre con ojos de color gris, poniéndose un abrigo, Otoño, tan hermoso y extraño.

-Si enseguida- contesta la voz de una mujer de pelo castaño, que recoge su bolsa, apaga la computadora y suspira largamente.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunta la voz del hombre dándole la mano.

-Sí, creo que estoy más que lista Miroku- contesta la chica agarrándola y dejándose llevar por el camino de su novio.

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

-¿Qué.. q-que?- pregunta la voz de un ojidorado confundido, mirando a la pelinegra negar con la cabeza y bajando la mirada.

-Así es señor Taisho, yo.. No soy Kikyo, ni la persona que usted busca- comenta la chica con una semi-sonrisa pesada y decaída.

-Eso.. no puede.. ser- susurra el chico mirándola, quería levantarse, quería comprobar que esa chica decía una mentira ¡Era Kikyo! ¿O no?

-Así es señor Taisho, yo no soy Kikyo, soy Aome Higurashi- se presenta la chica nerviosamente estirándole la mano.

-...- no dice nada el chico mirándola, examinando que se parece mucho a Kikyo, pero también dándose cuenta de algunos aspectos, ya que Kikyo tenía un pequeño lunar en su cuello mientras esa chica no tenía nada pero, ¿Quién no podía decir que Kikyo se hubiera cubierto ese pequeño lunar con maquillaje?¿O hacerse un cambio de look?¿O cambiarse de nombre con tal de ya no verlo más?¿Quién?.

-Y..yo..- tartamudea y de un momento a otro solloza captando la atención del ojidorado que la ve extrañamente.

-¿Tu qué?- pregunta el chico mirándola raro, agrio y sin discreción de ello.

-Yo.. Accidentalmente...lo atropelle- contesta la chica levantando los ojos haciendo que Inuyasha sienta por dentro y de la nada un coraje inhumano.

-¿Tu me atropellaste?- pregunta la voz del chico frío, alejado.

-S-si.. fue mi culpa- responde la chica mirando a un lado, pero esta se sobresalta cuando el chico se levanta sin ninguna ayuda, aprieta sus manos y observa la cara de él, con una cara de profundo dolor y con toda la fuerza se sienta en la cama.

-Así que tu pagaras mi cuenta en el hospital, y vendrás todos los días ¿No?- pregunta frío, muy indiferente haciéndola sentir mal y mucho mas culpable de lo que se sentía.

-Si, así es, pero no vendré todos los días, me harán guardia algunos amigos- comenta la pelinegra, mientras se sentaba cerca de la camilla, en una silla, así se explicaría mucho mejor y claro.

-Como quieras- comenta el chico dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos, haciendo una presión en el corazón de la pelinegra, y está sintiendo la gran lejanía y el sentimiento de quererla muy lejos de él.

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia señor Taisho pero.. ¿Por qué se porta tan frío y mal conmigo?- pregunta la chica tapándose con las manos la cara y mordiéndose levemente la lengua.

-¿No te basta con haberme atropellado?- pregunta indiferente y encarándola también brutalmente apretándole fuertemente el brazo.

-¡¡auch.. me duele!!- comenta la chica sintiendo el dolor que el le provoca en el brazo.

-No te imaginas como haz echo que a mi me duela.. tu partida- comenta el chico perdido en un punto que no existía y susurrando para sí.

-¡¡Le he dicho que soy Kikyo!!- le grita la pelinegra golpeando levemente la mano del chico para que la soltara.

-Nada de eso Kikyo, Tienes que decirme porque demonios te fuiste- demanda el chico, ¡No era esa tal Aome! No, ella era Kikyo, y la observa con una mirada gélida pero a la vez.. ¿Brillante?.

-¡¡Escúcheme!!- le grita la pelinegra jalándose ella para atrás, ¡Quería que la soltara! ¡Que la dejara en paz!

-¡¡KIKYO!!- le grita el chico agarrándola mas fuerte, la chica comienza a llorar pero de coraje, así que se jala lo más fuerte que puede haciendo que el chico la suelte y que ella caiga al suelo en lagrimas, y hace que el chico se quede acostado en la camilla, la pelinegra se levanta se seca las lagrimas.

-¡¡Le he dicho que no soy Kikyo!!- grita la chica -¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírselo?! ¡No soy Kikyo! ¡No sé quien es ella!- grita, mientras se levantaba, se sacudía y con sentimientos dándole vueltas, estaba saliéndose de allí.. humillada.. Porque ya no tiene a nadie más.. y cuando cree, que encontró a la persona que la querrá con mucho cariño, la confunden con otra persona.. En esta ocasión con _esa_ chica… con Kikyo..

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

Sango y Miroku entran al hospital, con las manos agarradas, en un pasillo se detienen viendo que están algo descuidado pero que ha llamado su atención y caminan directo para allá, allí sentada se encuentran con una pelinegra que esta agachada, con la mirada baja, y que solloza e hipa.

-¡¡Aome!!- le grita la castaña soltando al chico y corriendo al lado de la chica.

Mientras que la pelinegra escucha la voz levanta la cara llorosa, ve a la castaña, se levanta débilmente y abre los brazos para ser recibida por un abrazo de la castaña, donde ella le demuestra lo preocupada que ha estado por ella.

-Aome.. kami-sama, solamente él sabe, lo mucho que me has preocupado- confiesa la castaña apretando un poco mas fuerte a la pelinegra mientras la escucha llorar, la siente muy apagada, y siente como Aome se aferra a ella, siendo su único salvavidas en ese día que se había hecho un cruel infierno.

-Pero Aome.. ¿De que lloras?¡Quién te hizo llorar?!- pregunta enojada la castaña, mirando a aquella chiquilla pequeña en sus brazos.

-No.. es bueno.. contarlo- comenta sollozando la pelinegra.

-¿Trata de Inuyasha?- pregunta hablando por primera vez el ojigris con una mirada perdida.

-Pues.. si...- responde la pelinegra que hace recordarlo y que mas lagrimas se deslicen por la mejilla.

-¡¡Kami!! Debe estar muy grave.. ¡¡Mira nada más como te tiene!!- exclama la castaña asustada.

-No Sango.. El está muy bien.. Solamente.. algo golpeado.. por MI culpa..- corrige la chica remarcando el MI y sollozando.

-Pero si está bien Aome, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunta el ojigris extrañado del comportamiento de la chica.

-Es que.. que el te lo diga Miroku... creo que hace falta.. que hablen..- comenta la pelinegra llorando en el hombro de su amiga.

-Ve Miroku, yo hablare con Aome- alienta la castaña suspirando.

-Bien.. Saludare a mi hermano, que no veo desde hace.. 1 año- comenta el ojigris haciendo sobresaltar a la pelinegra.. ¿Tanto tiempo?.

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

Un ojidorado está sentado en la camilla, recordando a esa pelinegra que salió corriendo, eran muy parecidas, muy parecidas, y en ese momento cuando se pone a pensar, comienza a ver imágenes de Kikyo con él, y cuando justamente vería en imagen su primer beso, alguien abre la puerta haciendo salir un chirrido y captando la atención del ojidorado, cuando ve quien pasa esa puerta se sorprende enormemente.

-Miroku..- susurra el ojidorado mirando enormemente sorprendido al chico.

-Inuyasha.. Cuanto tiempo querido amigo- comenta el ojigris acercándose a la camilla, y jalando una silla para sentarse frente a la cama.

-Sí, cuánto tiempo- comenta igual el ojidorado frío, enojado.

-Inuyasha.. solo preguntare.. ¿Qué le hiciste a la chica que está afuera de esta recepción?- pregunta el ojigris serio, habían cambiado mucho, pero quien mas había cambiado desde la partida con su querida Kikyo había sido Inuyasha, lo notaba alejado, apagado, y sentía su karma estropeado y lleno de dolor y amargura, él sabía muy bien como esperar la respuesta.

-¿Quién?¿A Kikyo?¿A _esa_ chica?- pregunta enojado el ojidorado con una furia enorme dentro de él, ahora sentía .

-Pues _esa_ chica, esa chica está sufriendo ya que tú la miraste con otros ojos y eso es una grave confusión.. Por que ... ella no es Kikyo..- comenta el chico enojado, mirando como el otro chico baja la mirada y golpea la camilla..

Continuara!!..

**Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo, gracias por apoyarme!... Y gracias, gracias de verdad por su apoyo, gracias a Setsuna17 y a Inujocelyn por apoyarme! :D.. Les agradezco muchísimo su apoyo, y su reviews!.. Que me dan ánimos de seguir adelante!.. Y aquí un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo **

'_Inuyasha y Miroku discuten, un pequeño suceso marcara a Aome en cuanto la relación que tiene con Inuyasha_**' ¡No se lo pierdan el próximo capi!.. **


	5. Orgullo Herido

_-Pues esa chica, esa chica esta sufriendo ya que tu la miraste con otros ojos y eso es una grave confusión.. por que ... ella no es Kikyo..- __comenta el chico enojado, mirando como el otro chico baja la mirada y golpea la camilla.._

**V Cap. Orgullo Herido**

-Hermano, se que.. vez a Kikyo en todas partes, se que por ella te apartaste secamente de nosotros, pero eso no significa que...-

-¡¡Callate Miroku!! Entiende de una vez.. ¡¡Kikyo es el amor de mi vida!! La AMO, nunca encontré a alguien a quien amaría tanto como a ella, ¡Es mi vida!- grita el ojidorado espetando a su "mejor" amigo, la sangre le corría por todo el cuerpo, estaba muy enojado.

-Veo... Veo que esa relación te alejo de nosotros, quieres que te diga una cosa, Sango y yo, rezábamos por ti, día y noche, ¡Inuyasha!... Te fuiste a Oxford, a Inglaterra... ¿Creías que al regresar todo volvería a la normalidad? ¿Qué seguirías como hasta el momento sigues?- pregunta irónico, enojado, el ojigris se desploma en una silla, tapándose la cara, frustrado, lo había extrañado bastante, y ahora por su trato por él cual era recibido, sentía que había recibido una cachetada.

-Entiende por Kami, Amo con toda mi alma a Kikyo, pero... Ella me engaño... dentro de mi ser me duele mucho- comenta el ojidorado levantándose, apoyándose de el único recurso, que es su camilla –No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto- murmura para sí, con un dolor… Si un dolor que recordaba todos los días al despertar.

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha, ¿No entiendes? Abre los ojos, ¡Pareces un idiota!- grita el ojigris enfadado levantándose de la silla.

-El idiota es otro, ¡Lárgate! ¡Ya no quiero verte!- grita el ojidorado herido, ¡¿Cómo le había gritado de esa manera!?, su orgullo estaba herido... muy pero muy herido...

-Espero que abras los ojos a tiempo, Sango y yo esperamos demasiado tiempo, y lo seguimos haciendo, pero se agotara nuestra paciencia, y la serenidad que antes te teníamos- advierte el ojigris enfadado, saliendo de la habitación mostrando el pecado capital más cruel.. El orgullo...

El chico al salir, se le puede ver furibundo, y es recibido fuera de la habitación por una castaña, algo pálida, algo cansada.

-¿Miroku? ¿Que ha pasado?- pregunta preocupada una castaña con los ojos llenos de pura y cruel tristeza.

-Vámonos..- susurra el ojigris tomando el bolso de la chica, con una mirada seria.

-Pero...-

-He dicho.. Vámonos...- ordena espetando el ojigris con una mirada llena de dolor, y que Sango noto muy bien, con unas lagrimas gritando salir de aquellos ojos tan presionados, Miroku debía soltar el llanto.

-Pero Aome ¿Qué pasara con ella?...- pregunta la castaña, mirando en la última silla a su mejor amiga, se le veía cansada, desilusionada y dolida, ¡Que día habían pasado los 3!

-Deja que ella se quede, dile que vendremos por ella a las 10:00 p.m.- exclama el ojigris mirando la puerta, caminando arrastradamente y saliendo, no voltearía atrás, no lo haría.

Una pelinegra se acerca, apretando sus labios, reprimiendo lágrimas que ya no aguantaba, moviendo el pie nerviosamente y quedando frente a la otra chica.

-¿Qué ha pasado Sango?- cuestiona mirándola y sintiéndose culpable.

-Esto... Aome, tendrás que quedarte a hacer guardia, hasta las 10:00 p.m., no sé que le paso a Miroku, pero se siente mal, por favor cuida de Inuyasha bien- suplica la chica con unos llenos de preocupación.

-Esto.. Está bien, de todas maneras yo tuve la culpa- suspira la chica triste, bajando la mirada, y es tomada de su cara por la castaña, la pelinegra la mira directamente, y comienzan sus ojos a acumular unas gotitas, se abrazan, y ya no puede detener el sollozo...

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

Una pelinegra comienza a entrar despacio, asustada, algo cohibida, siente miedo, la habitación se encontraba a oscuras, cuando por fin entra con comida, unos ojos dorados la enfocan, la observan detenidamente y siente como la garganta se le seca, y sabe que la miran con odio y rencor, traga saliva fuertemente, al caminar por la habitación es seguida por esos ojos que la comienzan a atemorizar, que le comienzan a carcomer hasta lo más profundo de su alma, abre la boca para decir algo, pero no puede pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Yo.., traje tu comida- avisa la pelinegra bajando la mirada y dispuesta a salir.

-Espera... Quédate- ordena fríamente el ojidorado, examinándola, como si fuera un fenómeno, como si fuera un experimento sin acabar, como si fuera un humano sin corazón.

-Pero yo...- balbucea nerviosa.

-Quédate, para verte... Para que me mires comer- susurra espetándola, cuando ve que la pelinegra suspira, y se sienta algo alejada de la camilla, como evitando su cercanía con él, se enfurece, ¿Qué rayos le había hecho a ella? Y frunce el ceño.

-Acércate- demanda el ojidorado con una mirada acusadora, llena de mil dagas que esperan ser una fuerte arma contra esa mujer tan parecida a su amada.

-E-esta...bi-bien- se lo comenta acercándose con la silla, sintiendo la presión de la mirada, que se le encajan en su alma, sin poder pensar con claridad, se sonroja leve y tiernamente, baja la mirada, no soportaría verlo, ella tenía la culpa de que él estuviera así, y tenía miedo.. tenía miedo de que algo malo sucediera.

El chico la mira curioso, siente las ganas de reírse, pero se abstiene, le provoca una terrible pero agradable sensación de confianza, de repente siente ganas de abrazar y besar a esa pequeña criatura que tiene al lado, pero comienza a sentirse muy mal, y la cabeza le da vueltas, se siente caliente, y cierra los ojos con gran pesar.

-¡¡Por Kami!! Estas hirviendo, tienes fiebre- escucha mencionar a la chica que se para de su silla, y le toca la frente, suspira ante ese contacto, sus manos tan cálidas, suaves, delicadas, muy parecidas a la de...

-Acércate...Más...- susurra el hombre algo afiebrado, con los ojos entrecerrados, frotando nervioso sus manos encima de su pecho, la mira acercarse con los labios entreabiertos, siente sonrojarse más de la cuenta, como su corazón comienza a acelerarse demasiado, esa misma sensación le sucede a la pelinegra, ella comienza a suspirar inconscientemente, acercándose más a él, y observa sus fracciones, varoniles, hermosas.. Perfectas, tan hermosas como sus ojos.

Es cuando el ojidorado, se acomoda un poco, algo incomodo, ya la tiene cerca, y se le queda viendo fijamente, ella lo mira de igual manera, y comienza a sentir arder sus mejillas, y es cuando él se sobresalta un poco, un sonrojo enternecedor, ella cierra los ojos, con un puño lo había puesto sobre su corazón, levanto su cabeza, con la mirada en el techo, inclina un poco la cabeza y cuando lo vuelve a ver en la camilla... lagrimas incontables comienzan a salir de sus ojos chocolatosos que hacen sentir demasiado culpable a Inuyasha...

-Yo señor Taisho.. lamento tanto haberle hecho esto- susurra la chica llorando silenciosamente, mientras recarga en ambos lados de la camilla las manos, inconsciente de que Inuyasha comienza a sentirse asfixiado de un éxtasis.

-Lamento tanto esto.. Onegai.. Perdóneme- suplica la chica sollozando levemente, es cuando Inuyasha mira los labios de ella, como si fuera un manjar, algo que no había probado en mucho tiempo.

-No digas nada- murmura el ojidorado que se levanta un poco, para acercarse a la chica rápidamente, y captura sus labios, la pelinegra impresionada se queda en shock, Inuyasha posa su mano detrás de la espalda comenzando a brindarle confianza, y otra en la cabeza, ella cierra los ojos y le corresponde.. sintiéndose.. tan llena de.. ¿felicidad?..

_¿¡Qué pasa!?_

Continuara.

**Bueno, como siempre, no me molesta que solo 2 personitas me manden reviews, al menos se que alguien si lee mi historia xDDD, gracias de nuevo a esas 2 personitas tan especiales ;D, gracias por todo su apoyo, y gracias por leer también 'Una noche juntos' n.n, bueno pues, gracias!, Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. **

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

'_Aome descubre cosas nuevas de Kikyo, ahora Inuyasha planeara…¿venganza?_'

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! ;D**


	6. Pequeña

_Declaimer bla bla bla…_

_Notas bla bla bla …_

_Lo demás ya lo saben._

**VI Cap. Pequeña**

Cuando el beso hubo terminado, Aome se separa ligeramente sonrojada, ¡Kami! ¿De dónde había sacado el valor interno para corresponder ese beso?, paso pesadamente la saliva por su garganta, la sentía muy seca, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, alejándose poco a poco de Inuyasha, muy avergonzada, como alejándose de una alucinación.

Y-yo.. Go-omen...- susurra la chica apenada, tratando de parar su corazón agitado, había presionado sobre su corazón que estaba compitiendo contra una loca carrera como el segundero del reloj.

No tienes por qué disculparte, veo que yo era él que estaba equivocado, sin duda tú no eres _MI_ Kikyo- comenta el ojidorado mirándola sereno, remarcando aquel MI, que la hacía sentirse nada delante de él, pero notando como dentro de las pupilas de él, había un dejo de mucha tristeza y alivio.

Siguió pensando que yo era... esa mujer?- pregunta Aome con su corazón paralizado y abriendo como platos sus ojos.

No es bueno que lo llames como _esa_ mujer, su nombre es Kikyo es mucho más de lo que tu aspirarías a ser- comenta agresivo el ojidorado, una llama de fuego, de coraje.

Sumimasen, no era mi intención.. Que se viera de una manera, grosera- le explica contrariada por dentro, ¿por qué la trata primero dulce y después como un vil cerdo? ¡Maldita era la vida cuando no te lo esperabas! ¡Pero no se dejaría ver como una chica invulnerable ni que se dejara pisotear!

Pues me lo has hecho saber, como si Kikyo fuera una mujer cualquiera, algo que está muy lejos de tu pequeña mente- carraspea el hombre, ignorando el gesto de la chica, se había visto dolida pero también enfadada, sin demostrarlo con nada, pero se lo decía su instinto, su conocimiento sobre mujeres, pero eso a él no le afectaba en nada, aunque sentía dentro de él, que lo que decía no estaba bien y que debería pedir.. perdón.

He dicho que no era mi intención señor Taisho...- se lo dice la chica dolida, ahora se sentía extrañamente vacía, sus sentimientos eran remolinos, se había tragado su orgullo para poder hablar civilizadamente, descubriendo que aquel beso era para Kikyo y no para ella, ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Estoy loca, pensando estas cosas- susurra para sí la chica, pero es muy bien escuchado por el ojidorado, que no lo pasa por desapercibido.

¿Qué cosas?- cuestiona el chico que comienza a comer su cena, era yogurt con cereales, eran dudas que de la nada salían, necesitaba urgentemente saciarse aquellas dudas, ya no quería quedarse a medias, no quería quedarse sin respuestas.

Eh? No.. no es nada importante- responde ella avergonzada, y con una mirada intimidada, sentía miedo.. un miedo inexplicable ni siquiera del saber porque. -Creo que ya es hora de que salga y lo deje...-

Quieres dejar de hablarme de usted? Me siento como un viejo de 70 años, que está a punto de morir por un ataque cardiaco- espeta el chico algo molesto, gruñendo por lo bajo.

Eh?.. Ah.. Claro.. Señor.. Ah! Gomen Inuyasha- se disculpa la chica rascándose la cabeza nerviosa, y suelta una risita tonta.

Sé que empezamos mal… _Pequeña_, pero te pido que salgas de aquí- le ordena el chico serio, mirándola con una mirada electrizante que hace que Aome sienta sus rodillas inflexibles.

Y-yo.. claro.. ya salgo- se lo dice la chica tomando la bandeja que se encuentra a un lado de la camilla del ojidorado, ¡Rayos de la nada se sentía muy nerviosa! ¡Qué sentimientos tan raros!

He dicho que te lleves la bandeja?- pregunta ferozmente el chico mirándola de una manera culpable ¡NANI! ¿Qué pasaba?, cada vez el menos se entendía, quería parecer… altanero, ¿altanero?, frio podría ser, pero… ¿tratar así a una mujer que no le había hecho un daño tan grave a su corazón?

No, pero.. creo que debo de retirarla de la habitación- responde la chica mirándolo raro, ¿qué pasaba con este chico? ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Quién demonios lo entendía? Se preguntaba mientras fruncía el ceño -Creo que deberías aprender a ser mas cortés, eres muy grosero en tu tono, cualquier mujer lo sentiría ofensivo- le comenta la chica mirándolo algo ofendida.

Alguien pidió tu sugerencia _pequeña_?- pregunta ofendido, -además, nunca levante la voz al lado de Kikyo- murmuro distante, con sus ojos apagados, era cierto lo que había dicho, jamás en su vida había contestado de una manera grosera, siempre intentaba ser cortés con todas las mujeres, por educación, pero desde aquel incidente, todo se había vuelto en total amargura.

A qué viene ese _Pequeña_?- pregunta la chica curiosa, sin haber escuchado lo que él había murmurado, era un poco sorda, no escuchaba algunas cosas preguntándose otras sin vergüenza, además de que era muy distraída, y normalmente miraba a los ojos a las personas.

Sal de la habitación!- ordena el chico impaciente, se le habían puesto de punta los pelos con esa pregunta tan inesperadamente latente.

Espero poder soportarte más días!.. ¡Estoy al borde un ataque nervioso, yo te lastime, te herí demasiado, mira nada más como estas! ¡Intento ayudarte pero rechazas mi ayuda como si fuera un insecto!, ¿Qué pasa contigo por Kami? ¡¡Me da miedo que te pase algo y que yo sea la culpable, tengo miedo que te pasa algo!! ¡¿Qué demonios no entiendes?!- pregunta la chica hasta la punta de la cabeza, se sentía súper mal, solo por una razón: aquel crudo trato que le propinaba el hombre que estaba recostado en la camilla en ese mismo momento, había soportado tantos comentarios y tratos crueles y fríos, y como no los había podido soportar tanto tiempo exploto, por la sensibilidad que esta detonaba, había comenzado derramando más lagrimas, hasta había sido grosera, pero ya lo había dicho.

Tanta cosita te estresara, además matándome habrías hecho un bien, y todo lo que has dicho no me he tragado _casi_ nada en lo mas mínimo- contesta el cínico a los pensamientos de ella.

Eres un baka! Con razón Miroku dice que eres tan ciego y baka!- contraataca la chica herida limpiándose las lagrimas y tomando la bandeja para llevársela consigo y cerrar la puerta.

Esa _pequeña_ mocosa... ya verá...- se susurra el hombre acostado a la camilla.

•°¤(¯° -- °´¯)¤°•

Un chico entra a un hospital, algo desesperado, algo preocupado, desde aquella tarde no había visto a esa mujer, que se encontraba en la calle, al lado de aquel joven que habría salido herido pero bien salvado de aquel golpe seco que le proporcionaron.

Disculpe? Ahora hubo un accidente de un chico y venía junto a una chica, ¿sabe en qué habitación están?- pregunta esperanzado el ojiazul.

Ohhh.. Si, están en la planta 2, está en la habitación 110, doblando el pasillo a la derecha- contesta la recepcionista, con una gran sonrisa, coqueteándole, ¡Ese chico era sumamente guapo! ¡¿A quién vendría buscando aquel galán?!.

Ah! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad- le comenta el ojiazul algo avergonzado, siempre le coqueteaban, pero era tímido en ocasiones como esas, se le presentaba arrojadamente la oportunidad, pero sobre todo, a él no le llamaban mucho la atención aquel tipo de relaciones.

Subió las escaleras, doblo a la derecha y encontró una sala de espera, vio en una de las sillas un pequeño cuerpo, estaba mirando los cristales hacia afuera, era la chica de ojos chocolate, se le revolvió el estomago, se sentía raro, pero contento de verla.

Nihao...- saluda el ojiazul entrando a la sala de espera, con una sonrisa algo melancólica proporcionándole algo de apoyo a la chica.

Señor Houyo? Kami! Jamás pensé verlo por aquí- exclama la chica sorprendida, con el corazón desbocado, ¿tanta preocupación?

De verdad sentía mucho dolor ver aquel chico, y verla a usted señorita sufriendo bastante- comenta el chico sonrojándose levemente, ¡Que oportuno y romántico se veía hablar sobre aquel chico sobre la restante oración!.

Ohh!.. De verdad Gomen Señor Houyo, de verdad, no quería preocuparlo, no.. no era mi intención- comenta la chica sonrojándose, se sentía como una tonta chiquilla, todos habían estado tan preocupados de ella, pero ella solamente se había preocupado por... él, que ni siquiera las gracias le dio para ayudarlo.

Eh? Jajaja, tranquila, no pude preguntarle su nombre, ¿puedo saber cuál es?- pregunta el chico sonriente.

Si claro, me llamo Aome Higu...-

Aome ya he llegado, podemos irnos- comenta una voz masculina entrando a la sala de espera.

Miroku!.. Nihao, si solo déjame despedirme de Inuyasha ¿sí?- pregunta la chica rogándole con los ojos.

Está bien, que sea rápido, no creo poder aguantar aquí mucho- responde el chico ojigris mirando melancólico la habitación de su _hermano_ que quiere, pero que detesta de él su terquedad.

Perdone? Sé que suena mal pero ¿es usted novio de Aome?- pregunta el ojiazul algo extrañado.

Nani?! Oh no!.. Es la mejor amiga de mi novia ¿verdad Aome?- pregunta a medio carcajearse, eso había sido muy irónico.

Aome sonríe y entra a la habitación, tocando suave para entrar, lo mira, seguía afiebrado, necesitaba un buen descanso, se acerca lentamente, y se posa al lado izquierdo de la camilla.

Al entrar no había prevenido, que unos sentimientos sumamente raros se sumaran a todas las circunstancias, ahora no se sentía tan enfadada, es que… ¡Era sumamente confuso! En un rato estaba enojada, otro triste, otro alegre, y otras veces hasta agitada, se le veía muy tierno dormido, además de que se veía sumamente varonil, sin detonar sus fracciones arrogantes, pero… Inuyasha simple y solamente tenía ojos para una mujer ¿no?... Y eso a ella… ¿Qué le importaba? Pensaba mientras sonreía extrañada, se había sentido tan mal haciéndose y deduciendo sola esas preguntas, 

solo que no podía estar tanto tiempo enojada con una persona, nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo, nunca le había gustado ser orgullosa, ni dejar de hablar por eso, para eso estaba el perdón.

Aunque estés dormido Inuyasha, quiero desearte buenas noches y que descanses, que siento mucho lo que paso- se despide la chica, con un impulso, besándolo suavemente en la frente, para después sonrojarse, ¡No podía creer que ella lo había besado en la frente!, incomoda se levanto de la camilla, aun observándolo, el ojidorado abre muy poco los ojos, sintiendo el pesar de sus ojos y escuchando como se cierra una puerta.

_pe-eque..ña_- susurra para después quedarse absortamente dormido.

Continuara!..

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y aunque no se descubrió mucho de Kikyo, al menos esta dando algunas pistas! xD, n,ñ.. ñam, creo que los he aburrido con estas cosas ¿verdad?, es que me es imposible no agradecer y soltarme a decir tal sarta de cosas sin sentido hahahaha xDD, solamente mis queridos lectores me entiendan XDDD.. Agradezco mucho sus reviews.. Y por apoyarme inmensamente en este camino! ;D, les agradezco a las 3 personitas que están siempre en mis reviews, setsuna17, Inujocelyn, y a zNekoz, y estoy empezando a pensar que debo borrar la historia, no sé, es que… No siento que motive, ¡No se!.. Simplemente son mis locuras de una escritora semi-deprimida! xDDDDD.. Esta vez no hay adelantos! Ya veré si sigo o no con mi fic, u.u cuídense y gracias por las personitas que siempre estuvieron conmigo al final n,n

_Multinicks _


	7. Perdon

_Perdonen que haya tardando tanto ____… Ahora puede leer :D_

**VII Cap. Perdón**

Un golpe lleno de luz ilumino la habitación, la claridad de los colores lo hicieron fruncir el ceño, no podía vislumbrar bien donde estaba, ni que hacia allí, ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba?, y de un momento a otro se movió y sintió un dolor intenso del lado derecho, en sus costillas, suspiro, ya lo recordaba, estaba en un terrible hospital.

Demonios... Estar aquí sin hacer nada, es sumamente aburrido y desesperante- se quejó el chico ojidorado, frotando sus ojos, llenos de cansancio y con un leve color rojo.

Ahora que veo la hora... Las 5:30 a.m... ¿Qué acaso no puedo dormir un poco más?- se pregunta para sí mismo, pero una punzada lo invadió confundiendo sus sentidos, él ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir 3 o 4 horas diarias, desde la partida de _ella_, desde aquel abominable día no podía dormir las noches enteras, sus noches estaban llenas de pesadillas o simplemente lo pasaba con insomnio.

Feh... Me da igual si puedo o no puedo dormir, de todas maneras yo nunca...-

No termino la frase ya que escucho pasos en la sala de espera, una sala muy próxima a su habitación, comenzó a agitarse pensando en Aome, ¿lo iría a visitar tan temprano?, frunció más el ceño, ¿eso a él que le importaba?, suspiro pesadamente, algo andaba mal, pero se digno a no pensar en eso, sin poder aplacar aquel corazón que gritaba atención y cariño.

Scarred

Una pelinegra salía ya de la casa, algo apresurada, no había tenido pasado una buena noche, pensando en lo que le ocurriría a ese chico, algún dolor, frustración, cansancio, algo... Paso la noche casi, casi en insomnio, hace tanto que no lo vivía... desde la muerte de sus todos sus familiares... Tomó nerviosamente las llaves del coche, parecía que ya no se atrevería a tomar su carro de nuevo, temblando salió de la casa, corrió hacia el carro suavemente, y lo prendió para ir al hospital.

_¡Ahora ten cuidado por donde andas! _

Scarred

Comenzó a bostezar inquieto, cuando alguien entro a su habitación, enfoco sus ojos en la persona que entraba, se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Doctor, sintió decepción que se noto en su rostro.

Veo que ya se encuentra más estable Inuyasha- comenta el médico examinando la cara del chico.

En realidad si, aunque aun me duele mucho este lado de las costillas- se lo exclama el chico señalando su lado derecho, ¿tenía que decirlo?

A qué horas pueden comenzar las visitas?- preguntó inquieto el ojidorado, esa pregunta se le había escapado como inconscientemente de su mente, y sin quererlo efusivamente se golpeó suave la mente.

Veo que espera a la señorita que ayer lo trajo aquí- bromea burlón el médico, con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Que!?.. Ah no! Eso sí que no!.. Yo no espero a esa mocosa!!...- exclama gritando el ojidorado fuertemente, agitado, asustado, confundido... ¿¡Que le estaba diciendo ese viejo!?

Entonces el Doctor muy observador voltea a mirar la puerta, Inuyasha extrañado voltea hacia donde miraba el doctor y se _la_ encuentra parada...

Sonrojada, con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos marrones, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, apretando suavemente la parte donde se encontraba su corazón, la pelinegra solloza suave para ella, baja la mirada, y camina hacia la izquierda.

Yo.. est-to...- intenta excusarse desde la camilla el chico estirando su brazo sin pensar, se había comportado como un completo imbécil, todo por su maldito orgullo, solo provocando sentirse raramente confundido y enojado.

Bueno chico, parece que eres un novato, esa pequeña criatura que acabas de ver en la puerta, como te explicare, tiene desde las 5:45 aproximadamente en la puerta del Hospital, rogando que la dejáramos entrar para que te viera, pero por lo que veo... no te importa en lo más mínimo ¿verdad?- pregunto sonriendo cínicamente, ¿Quién entendía a la juventud? Él era una persona moralmente formada, observando cómo se daban las situaciones creaba ideas y no estaba tan lejos de estar en lo correcto.

Inuyasha ante la declaración, abre los ojos como plato, asombrado, y de la nada se sonroja, baja la mirada avergonzado, ¿había llegado tan temprano? ¿Por él? ¿Solamente porque él estaba allí? ¿Qué era una sensación?

Puede.. pue-e..de.. de-ecir-l-le..- comenzó a balbucear el chico nervioso.

Vamos! Se hombre y no tartamudees! Eso demuestra inseguridad- animó el médico con una sonrisa, ya había notado el visible cambio del chico, como de un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron de rumbo.

Bueno.. dígale.. que.. q-que.. ¡Quiero que venga a mi habitación!- lo exclamo sonrojado furiosamente, se encontraba muy pero muy avergonzado.

Hacen una pareja ideal!- exclama el Doctor riendo de la expresión de contracción del ojidorado, sale riendo, cuando en la sala de espera va en dirección contraria había hecho unas señas.

Maldito viejo.. ¿Cómo demonios me dice eso?- se pregunta el chico sonrojado cruzando los brazos.

Una pelinegra con ojos semi rojos se acerca a la puerta, toca suavemente y entra, baja la mirada sintiéndose enfocada por unos ojos ámbares, se sentía tan decepcionada, tan... triste, con ganas de partir el mundo y hacerle un favor de irse. Camina lento hasta la silla que se situaba a 3 metros de la camilla, se sienta, sin mirarlo a la cara ni saludarlo, y es allí cuando cierra sus ojos y se los tapa con sus menudas manos.

Al joven chico le punza el corazón, ¿sentiría tanto dolor como para ni siquiera reclamarle o darle un buen golpe que se tenía merecido? Quería.. quería abrazarle, disculparse por su actitud brusca y grosera, pero.. era una completa desconocida, además era una chica cualquiera, no era nadie especial.. No lo era... ¿O sí?.

Yo.. quiero dis..-

No te molestes Taisho, soy una bruta, mírenme, ¡Soy la baka Higurashi! Véanme! Como una chica fea está llorando sin razón! ¡Una BAKA!- se recrimina a sí misma la chica elevando cada vez más la voz, con coraje quita sus lagrimas que rodean en sus mejillas y mirando al chico quitarse la sabana.

Comienzo a ver todo raro! ¡Desde la muerte de mis padres me he jurado no lastimar a nadie!! ¡Lo prometí! Y mira lo que te hice!! ¡Casi mueres por mi culpa! ¡Casi te mato! Soy una asesina... SOY 

UNA ESTUP...- iba a seguir gritando cuando... ve al muchacho enojado, y con mucho esfuerzo levantado, algo agitado, y camina hacia ella, comienza a sonrojarse, ¡¿Qué demonios?! Ella se levanta automáticamente de la silla para dejársela, pero él en vez de sentarse se acerca más a ella, comienza a retroceder instintivamente, pero la jala del brazo y la toma de la cintura, sonrojada hasta la última parte de su cara.

Q-qu..e.. ha-cees..?..- pregunta nerviosa la chica, aspirando el aroma de él, embriagándola, extasiándola, se mueve incomoda en sus brazos, y es cuando siente la mano de él en su estrecha cintura.

Me acerco a ti, para que escuches lo que tengo que decirte- responde el chico con una voz dulce, cariñosa, siente la respiración de Aome cerca de su cuello, y le recorren unas ciertas cosquillas que se expanden por todo su cuerpo.

Quiero... aggg...-

No tienes que decir nada, en verdad comprendo que estés enojado conmigo- se lo comenta ella nerviosa, cuando se sentía vulnerable, tan cerca de alguien que le _gustaba_ se hacía tan pero tan vulnerable, que podía decir toda la verdad sin obligarla.

El sonrió arrogante, esa chica era dulce como la miel y tan tierna como.. Sí.. Como su madre, tan menudita entre sus brazos, tan pequeñita, algo tan particular de ella...

No es eso, quiero... quiero pedirte.. disculpas- confiesa sonrojado el chico mirando hacia la ventana, la chica sorprendida levanta su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Sé que he sido grosero con el comentario de esta mañana y...-

No tienes porque sentirte comprometido a disculparte por eso, no tienes po...-

Enojado rola los ojos, ¿Qué no podía dejarlo terminar?, su mente instantáneamente le aclaro una solución para poder callarla un momento y hablarle, comienza a acercarse al rostro de Aome, ella abre los ojos nerviosa, confundida por su comportamiento hasta que siente como Inuyasha cierra poco a poco sus ojos y la respiración de él es cálida, cierra los ojos dejándose llevar, era una dulce sensación, Inuyasha posa suavemente sus labios en los de Aome, saboreando lentamente su textura, su calidez, la siente moverse suavemente y sonríe contra su boca, comienza a deslizar su lengua, pidiendo permiso, y es bien aceptado por los labios de ella, él sujeta la cabeza de ella profundizando el beso, su sabor era tan delicioso.. tan adictivo...

Ella sonrojada dejándose llevar, comienza tímidamente a jugar con la lengua de él, y apretarle suavemente la ropa que llevaba en su hombro, en ese momento el aire se hace presente y hace que despacio se separen.

Con el corazón agitado, pero sin alejarse mucho, los 2 abren los ojos, sonrojados de igual manera, con sus corazones golpeándoles el pecho, inconscientemente él se relame los labios, y ella baja la mirada avergonzada a más no poder, ¿¡Qué demonios había hecho!? ¡Solo tenían 2 días de haberse "conocido"!

P..por.. por..qu-ue. l..o..-

Qué porque lo hice?- pregunta el chico sonriendo arrogante sin percatarse que cierto sonrojo seguía presente sobre sus mejillas, y controlando su respiración toda agitada, ve asentir a la muchacha sobre sus brazos.

Lo hice porque, necesitaba hacerlo y... voltea a verme- ordena el chico levantando el mentón de la chica.

Para... uff.. Bueno.. Perdón Aome- se lo expresa el chico con los ojos tristes, pero con una sonrisilla traviesa.

Scarred

Como te he dicho, llévale este mensaje a Miroku, dile que por favor me perdone por lo que hice- se lo exclama el chico que estaba de nuevo en la camilla, después de 1 hora de sermón del doctor sobre estar levantado, los había encontrado abrazados cuando había entrado a la habitación y los había regañado a los dos.

_¡Los Jóvenes de Ahora! No soportan no demostrar "su cariño"_

Sonríe cínicamente recordando exactamente las palabras que había recitado el médico antes de salir, observa a la pelinegra asentir y como recoge su bolso, ya eran las 09:35 p.m. ¿cómo había pasado el tiempo? Casi no se habían visto, Aome estaba demasiado ocupada con el papeleo para que tiempo después pudieran darlo de alta, solo la había visto 3 veces ese día y le había dado una gran satisfacción en su pequeño e inflado corazón.

Bueno Inuyasha.. Esto.. Sobre lo que paso en la mañana yo..-

Después lo aclararemos ¿te parece?- pregunta muy sereno el chico, muy raro de él.

Está bien, bueno tengo que irme, solo ahora me dejaron el tiempo excepcional, mañana y los demás días solo podre venir tarde- exclama la chica bajando la mirada, ¡Dios estaba tan avergonzada! Solo el día la había salvado de no verlo tanto, ¡Se estaba deshaciendo de la vergüenza! Ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba como si fueran.. ¡Pareja!

Ehh... Me voy, que descanses- se despide rápidamente la chica sonrojada, y acalorada para terminarla de regar.

Chotto!- detiene el chico viendo la reacción de la chica.

Qué pasa?- pregunta incomoda.

Quiero una despedida como la de ayer- susurra el chico arrogante y burlón, dándole efectivamente la reacción de hacerla sonrojar más de la cuenta.

Te acuerdas!?- pregunta sonrojada la chica, algo impresionada ya que decir de avergonzada.

Hai! Vamos despídete como ayer ¿hai?- pregunta infantilmente, cuando la ve aproximarse a él, algo temerosa.

No te hare nada malo ¿vale?- pregunta burlón.

Aome estaba muy sonrojada, era distinto despierto a dormido, esta vez, el estaba consciente, besó suavemente su frente, cuando siente los brazos de él en su cintura nuevamente, intenta alejarse pero provoca que callera sobre él.

_¡KAMI! ¿QUE HABÍA ECHO?!_

Uy...- exclama el chico sonriente -que coincidencia que cayeras sobre mi- exclama el chico arrogante.

Fuiste tú! Suéltame! Juró que gritare Inuyasha! Simplemente somos conocidos! Solo 2 días de conocidos!!- se lo exclama la chica entre asustada y nerviosa.

Es allí cuando Inuyasha vuelve a capturar los labios de ella, adictivamente deliciosas, y comienza a degustar de sus labios, profundizan el beso, hasta que se rozan sus cuerpos y comienzan a tensarse, el calor comienza a subir dentro de sus cuerpos, él gruñe roncamente, y suelta a la chica lentamente, dejándola con esa misma sensación…

Arigato por la despedida pequeña- comenta sonriente, Aome sonrojada, baja la mirada y asiente.

Continuara!!

Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de mi fic, siento haberme tardado tanto!.. Inujocelyn gracias por estar allí para mi, solo que una preguntita, ¿Cómo borro tu mensaje? xDDD, es que son problemas esos los mios xD, perdóname sinceramente, oh puedes dejármelo como si fuera tu Nick, pero no linkeado, es que la verdad intente buscarlo y no lo encontré -.-, bueno cuídense! ¿Les parece que continúe el fic?.. ¿Oh empieza con otro?


	8. Regresando a la realidad

_Arigato por la despedida pequeña-__ comenta sonriente, Aome sonrojada, baja la mirada y asiente._

**VIII. Regresando a la realidad**

Era otro día, Aome ya se encontraba mucho mejor, ahora sabía que había una nueva persona, que probablemente pensara en ella, eso la hacía sentirse dichosa, llena de un entusiasmo inexplicable, había hablado con Miroku después de llegar del hospital y Miroku había sonreido, y también se había alegrado, pero ella ahora, no podía atenerse simplemente a Inuyasha, no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero era esa extraña sensación, además tenía que ir a trabajar.

¡Sango! ¿Sí podrás hacerme ese favor?- cuestiona la chica, con una mirada de cachorrito, entraría muy temprano, ella era secretaria ejecutiva de empresas, tenía un puesto muy alto, poca veces faltaba, además de que usaba el trabajo como un distractor, era algo que le absorvía el tiempo libre, tenía que ir para ir tratando de recuperar las horas que había perdido, vaya que el tiempo que no trabajaba le perjudicaba un tanto.

Uff.. Esta bien señorita Higurashi- responde la castaña sonriendo divetido, haría lo que fuera por su mejor amiga, había tenido un pasado triste, no quería arruinarle un día más, ni verla triste, la muerte de su familia, la había dejado sumamente acabada, y habían tardado ella y Miroku mucho tiempo en volverla a animar, por ello, no hablaban jamás de ese tema.

¡¡Arigato Sango-chan!! ¡Domo arigato!- se agradece la chica, corriendo en dirección a la castaña, abrazandola y dandole un beso en la mejilla, ¡Ella simplemente era la mejor! Sonriendo, salió de la casa, quería ir a visitar a Inuyasha, pero era demasiado temprano, Sango lo haría por ella y con ese pensamiento subió a su carro y al encenderlo arranco directamente a su trabajo.

Ay Miroku, ya puedo notar mas alegre a Aome- comenta la castaña, observando como baja el hombre de las escaleras, y claramente con una sonrisa que la pone contenta, ¡Todo estaba mejorando y eso la alegraba a ella también!

Si amor, me alegra que Inuyasha haya reflexionado, ¿qué le habra dicho la señorita Aome?- pregunta dudoso -Pienso que le habrá dicho algo que le haya llegado fondo, o quizás... No, la verdad no tengo idea de que le habrá dicho- se respondio a su mismo, abrazando por atrás a la castaña.

Sea lo que le haya dicho, por favor deja las cosas así, me alegra bastante que todo haya mejorado- suplica suavemente la castaña, dejandose mimar por el hombre, se sentía tan contenta en sus brazos, pero cierto compromiso con el que se habia comprometido la obligo a acabar con el abrazo -Tengo que irme Miroku, prometí a Aome que llegaría temprano con Inuyasha, dijo que ella iría a la hora de la comida- comenta la mujer, dandose la vuelta, besando suavemente los labios de Miroku y tomando su bolso.

Ahh esta bien...Cuando regreses toma en cuenta que estaré mas activo que nada ¿eh dulzura?- advierte seductoramente.

Lo tomaré en cuenta cariño- contesta la castaña, lanzandole un beso, y saliendo de la casa.

_Aome, prometó que intentaré que nada te vuelva a lastimar, tienes tan solo 25 años, eres joven y debes de vivir la vida…_

Scarred

Un chico albino observa por la ventana, esperaba ansioso un carro color gris, aquel carro era el de Aome, le molestaba admitirlo pero no tenía excusa, ahora podía moverse mejor, todavía sentía algunos golpes y el dolor de las costillas, pero no era nada a lo que no se pudiera recuperar, al mirar detenidamente fuera de la ventana, con cuidado mira como una melena negra se movía de un lado a 

otro ondeandola, obserbó un caminado sofisticado muy identificable, una elegancia deslumbrante y de repente... Siente una opresión en su corazón, se le acelera su sangre, ¡¡Esa figura era muy parecida a la de Kikyo!!

¡Maldita sea!- grita el albino, toda la furia, todo el rencor y el odio se acumularon en su cuerpo, y al pararse no sintió absoluto dolor, se detuvó frente a frente de la ventana observa su reflejo, todas sus emociones se expresan corporalmente y muy enojado con su puño rompe el vidrio... simplemente lo hace, sin sentir un gran dolor.

¡¡Señor Taisho!!- grita levemente el doctor, corriendo hacía donde esta Inuyasha, le había sorprendido la fuerza que dejaba notar el hombre, eso lo había sorprendido, pero ¿En que estaba pensando? La sangre comenzaba a brotar de los nudillos.

Quiero irme de aquí doctor, no quiero que me vende ni tampoco que me sermón, ¡Ya deje irme de aquí!- ordeno fríamente él, todo le había caido de un solo golpe, era tanta su tranquilidad en un principio, raramente había dormido bien ese día, comido también, pero de un momento a otro su tormento mental había regresado, a recordarle que _ella_ no estaba con él, que _ella_ lo había dejado sin importarle lo que sintiera, que había embarrado y aplastado su corazón en la frialdad.

Señor Taisho, me es imposible aceptarle esa petición, tiene 3 días más aquí, obligatoriamente, todo ya lo ha pagado la señorita Higurashi- comenta el doctor, parandose al lado de él, ayudandolo a sentarse de nuevo en la camilla, había notado muy bien, como había reaccionado, pero no tenía idea del porque, lo miro hasta tratar de encontrar alguna falla, sabía que Inuyasha no trabajaba, que lo había dejado todo, pero.. ¡Era tan joven! Tenía escasos 29 años, apenas comenzaba a vivir.

¿Ya ha llegado ella?- pregunta secamente, aunque por dentro se moría por las ganas de saberlo, sentía que una pizca de esperanza lo inundaba suavemente, como un pequeño rastro, necesitaba verla, raramente la ocupaba, necesitaba compañia, la necesitaba, no lo aceptaría racionalmente pero su corazón le llamaba la atención, le decía que _si_ la esperaba, ¡Inmundos sentimentos! ¿Qué sabían ellos de lo que el sabía que sentia?

Lo siento Sr. Taisho, ella todavía no ha llegado, ni tampoco a llamado- respondio el Doctor con algo de melancolía en su mirada, quizás no era bueno darle la respuesta, pero aseguraba que si no le respondía, le estaría insistiendo y después le comentaria la verdad de una manera dura y hasta estresante.

¿Cree que regresé?- formula de nuevo, quería cersiorarse, no quería desilucionarse, NO quería ilusionarse, sentía escurrir la sangre por su palma...

Efectivamente, se le veía más relajada ayer- contesta con una sonrisa, esas respuestas al menos lo harían tranquilizarse un poco ¿Verdad?

Bueno, gracias Doc, puede regresar a su trabajo, yo... la esperaré- murmura el hombre para sí, se había sonrojado un poco, no estaba del todo convencido, pero necesitaba respirar solo, quería verla, pero la realidad era otra, ¿Es que de verdad quería verla? ¿Por capricho?

Bien, si ocupas algo ya sabés como encontrarme- se lo dice amigablemente, si no quería que lo vendaran en ese momento no lo haría, no le fuera armar un pequeño berrinche.

Si, rompó otro pedazo de venta- susurra para sí, mientras notaba en sus nudillos, lo rojos e inflamados que estaban, el hilillo de sangre que brotaba, pero en el instante que golpeo y rompió aquel espejo, no le había dolido en lo absoluto, había sido más doloroso aquel recuerdo que en un segundo había recordado... el día que la conocio.

_Un día hermoso de vereno, sin duda, se notaba que llovería un rato, pero no pasaría a mayores, ese día especialmente era caluroso, Inuyasha se encontraba sentando en una banca de aquel parque, _

_pequeño pero acogedor, y al levantar su mirada, mira como una mujer blanca, con su cabello negro suelto, y un caminar elegante camina, directo hacía un puesto de helados._

_Disculpe.. ¿Podría darme un helado de Limón?-__ pregunta la mujer, con una sonrisa, tenía una sonrisa preciosa e iba muy bien vestida._

_Claro, es 1 dólar-__ respondio el vendedor, mientras ella le entregaba el dinero en la mano, mientras tomaba su helado. _

_Domo arigato-__ agradece, mientras se sienta en una banca cercana a la de él, le había dado un gran vuelco en su corazón de tan solo verla, se le había echo, linda, dulce, inteligente y muy elegante. _

_Él se levanta de su banca, era todo un experto para conocer mujeres, y en ese momento, sin darse cuenta, se tropieza, ¡Delante de ella! ¡Fantastico! ¡Había quedado como un idiota bien idiota! Se dice a si mismo mientras nota, como la mujer se levanta de la banca y socorré a ayudarlo. _

_¿Oye te encuentras bien?-__ pregunta la mujer, mientras se inca a su lado, y le sacude su hombro._

_Creo que si-__ contesta algo avergonzando, se sentía sumamente idiota a su lado, una vocesilla le cantaba ¡Para impresionarte!, se sentía ridiculizado. _

_Que bueno que no paso nada malo-__ comenta ella mientras le sonríe, y él le corresponde la sonrisa, ella se le queda viendo a sus ojos dorados, ¡Ya la tenía! ¡Sus ojos era una de sus más grandes armas, al momento de la conquista! ¡Que suerte que Dios le había dado unos ojos de los que estaba orgulloso reconocer! _

_Tienes unos ojos preciosos...-__ susurra la mujer, mientras se toca la boca, ¡Era un suertudo! Él se rie quedamente, y ella se da cuenta, mientras nota como ella voltea para otra parte, eso lo desconcierta un poco._

_Mi nombre es Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho-__ aventurá presentandose él, quería lucir lo mejor posible, pero notá como ella, solo se levanta algo confundida, y después lo mira a la cara para sonreirle. _

_Mucho gusto Inuyasha, yo soy Kikyo Himura-__ se presentá ella, mientras los 2 dispuestos, se sientan en la banca, charlando por momentos y más momentos... _

Fin Recuerdos

Todos esos recuerdos lo había regresado a la realidad, ahora se sentía mal, de nuevo... Solo pensar en eso lo hacía sentirse muy muy mal, pero una voz de mujer le interrumpe sus pensamientos.

¡¡Inuyasha!!- grita emocionada la voz, verlo bien, en condiciones pasables, la hacía sentir muy bien, además de que tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo sin verlo ni platicar.

Ey Sango- saluda él, no se encontraba de muchos animos, pero verla a ella contenta, feliz, lo hizó sentirse algo obligado a no arruinarle la llegada, a sonreír aunque en lo más minimo no lo sintiera, ¿Todo eso sucedía por unos cuantos pensamientos? ¿Palabras? ¿Momentos? Nadie podría contestarle esa pregunta.

¿Como has estado por Kami? Aome te dejó un mensaje, ella vendrá en la noche a verte, cuando salga del trabajo, y vine a vigilarte de que no hagas nada...- Pero la nota detenerse y ver como ella observa algo aterrada sus nudillos de su mano izquierda, -Por Kami, ¿Qué te hiciste allí Inuyasha?- pregunta algo horrorizada.

Fehh.. No te preocupes San, no es nada- contesta rapidamente, escondiendo su mano.

Inuyasha, ¿te paso algo?- formula la castaña mirandolo, algo le daba mala espina o era de que Inuyasha no se sentía bien, lo conocía de años, no podía engañarla tan facilmente... ¿Es qué ya no le tenía confianza?

Inuyasha la mira fijamente, después se vuelve a levantar de la camilla sin tener ni la más minima cortesía de contestarle, observa la ventana, y al abrirla para que entrará aire fresco, voltea a ver el cielo, el sol, la claridad de las nubes, y en medio de todo ese paisaje espectacular, puede notar la sombra de Kikyo... mirandolo y persiguiendolo...

**Continuara!!**

**(N/A): Bueno, como ven, Inuyasha aquí de nuevo "****regresa a la realidad****", agradezco mucho sus comentarios que me dejan, ahora que recibí 4 comentarios diferentes me alegro. **

SesshoMamorUyashaGF: Muchisimas gracias por leer la historia, me alegro que te haya gustado, sinceramente he pensando mucho si dejarla o no, o publicar una parecida a esta, te agradezco sinceramente tu comentario, y aquí esta el capitulo 8, espero que te haya gustado n,n. Y nos leemos proximamente!

Lolichan36: Me has leido la mente! Mira que eso sucederá, tenlo por seguro, Kagome tiene baja autoestima por un suceso que la marcó, que más adelante comentaré, te agradezco mucho tu comentario, y aquí en este cap estan contestadas tus preguntas, muchas gracias, te agradezco tu comentario, y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo.

dark priinCess: ¡Hasta a mi me gustaría estar en el lugar de Kag! ¡Moriría por probar los labios de Inuyasha! xD, ¿A quien diablos no! Creo que a las que no son fans, pero dudo que no haya!, gracias por tu lindo comentario, espero nos sigamos leyendo.

Inujocelyn: Aeee amiga!, jajaja, creeme que no encontre como borrar el comentario, ¡te lo juro! Estaba haciendo un desbarajuste! Pero lei el comentario que me dejaste, gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio de mi historia, gracias gracias!, Cuidate.


	9. Suavidad

**Capitulo XI. Suavidad**

¿Es que aquel pensamiento no lo dejaría en paz? Había estado toda la tarde oyendo a Sango hablar de su vida, como habían estado, lo preocupado que los tenia a ella y a Miroku, su gran y exitosa vida sin él para acompañarlos… Pero… ¿Qué sentido tenía él en la vida? Ya no le quedaba nada, ni familia, ni trabajo, ni hogar, ni su amada Kikyo, no tenia absolutamente nada, se había recostado en la camilla todo desganado.

-¿Me escuchaste Inuyasha?- preguntó nuevamente la castaña con una mueca de desconcierto, lo miró rolar los ojos como cansado y se acongojó, ¿le molestaba su presencia? Algo había de cierto en la respuesta pues Inuyasha no habló nada en todo el rato que estuvo junto a ella, simplemente asentía, suspiraba y la miraba, -¿Te has incomodado conmigo Inuyasha? ¿Es que quieres que te deje solo un rato?- preguntó bajando la mirada, si, ella también sabía que las cosas habían cambiado y no eran como antes.

-¿Eh? No, no es eso Sango- le contestó como en otro mundo, ya había comenzado a oscurecer, mientras volteaba insistentemente a la puerta, esperando, esperando a que cada segundo que pasara, solo hubiera una pequeña señal.

-¿Te cae bien Aome?- cuestionó repentinamente Sango, mientras miraba el techo, pensando en un hombre de ojos grises que la hacia suspirar, definitivamente faltaba Miroku para alivianar las cosas, pero pensaba en su amiga que la acompaño en cada momento de su vida.

-¿Q-qué di-di…dices?- preguntó contestando nerviosamente, aquella pregunta lo había sorprendido, simplemente no se esperaba ese "ataque" por parte de su amiga; estaba tan perdido pensando en la llegada de ella que al instante resintió la pregunta.

-Oyes… ¿Por qué estas nervioso?- comenzó a bombardearlo, sabía que cuando estaba nervioso era porque su vulnerabilidad había relucido, y tiempo atrás ella aprovechaba para preguntarle todo lo que pudiera, como si fuera un juego chantajista, y comenzó a reírse quedamente.

-¡No estoy nervioso!- arremetió gruñendo, ¡El no estaba nada de nervioso! ¡Él solo se había atragantado con su saliva! ¿Verdad?

-¡Si lo estas! Nada más mírate- le afirmó con una media sonrisa, recordaba lo orgulloso y terco que era Inuyasha, recordó con gran alegría como se la pasaban de fiesta en fiesta cuando el todavía no se iba, cuando todavía no había cambiado y los había dejado.

-¿De que te ríes? ¡Demonios no! ¡No estoy nervioso!- acotó molesto, se sentía agitado, ¿Solo por ese pequeño resbalón? Sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban lentamente a arderle, y entonces de la nada una música inundo la habitación, Sango volteo a mirar la puerta seguida de Inuyasha, era una música relajante, algo melancólica…

Se abrió la puerta con cuidado y una figura femenina se asomo lentamente hasta enfocar sus ojos cafés hacia el par de personas que había dentro.

-¡Aome! Que bueno que ya llegaste- saludó y dio la bienvenida la castaña, mientras caminaba hasta a Aome con una sonrisa, Aome le sonrió cerrando los ojos, Sango estaba emocionadísima de ver a su mejor amiga así, tenía meses que no la veía tan relajada y bien consigo misma.

-Buenas noches Sango, buenas noches Inuyasha- saludó Aome con una sonrisa mientras que de la bolsa negra que traía sacaba una bolsa de papel, -. Les traje unos panecillos, pensé que quizás se les apetecerían- les dice mientras con una servilleta saca un pan para Sango.

-Gracias Aome- agradece la castaña, -. Tengo que irme, Miroku me espera, te veo al rato ¿te parece?- le pregunta mientras da un bocado al pequeño pan que tenia entre sus manos.

-Seguro, nos vemos al rato- le confirma, mientras camina decidida hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha removiéndose incomodo sin que ella lo notara.

-Buenas noches Inuyasha, descansa, otro día hablaremos bien- le comenta juguetonamente, -. Y nada de travesuras que algún día los cacharé- les amenaza sonriéndoles y guiñándole el ojo a Inuyasha.

-¿Eh?- se pregunta Aome mientras mira como Sango cierra la puerta, -. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- le preguntó rascándose suavemente la cabeza, -. ¡Ay es cierto! Toma, como no estaba segura de que panecillo comías, te traje este- le comenta mientras saca una servilleta y le entrega la pequeña bolsa de papel.

-No lo quiero- negó mirando el lado contrario a donde estaba Aome.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no lo quieres?- le pregunto suavemente, ¿Es que ya se había equivocado? ¡¿Por qué siempre hacia mal las cosas?! , -. Lo siento, yo… no sabia que no te gustaba de estos panecillos- le disculpó torpemente mientras de la mano de Inuyasha lentamente comenzaba a quitar el panecillo y entonces observó la herida….

Inuyasha abrió inmensamente los ojos, en ese momento había olvidado siquiera que tenía un hilillo de sangre recorriéndole, su corazón había comenzado a bombear rápidamente, nada era igual, sus sentimientos le estaban jugando una mala pasada, sentía una _suavidad_ indescriptible, aquella pequeña pero poderosa mano le había comenzado a quemar sobre su palma, y con una gran agilidad sostuvo su mano.

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó sonrojada Aome, sus ojos habían comenzado a cristalizarse, ella era demasiado débil, sabia que lo era, pero con cualquier gesto o acción la hacían sentirse humillada y que no era querida por nadie, sintió leve el apretón de Inuyasha y su mirada había comenzado a nublársele, ¿Qué le había pasado en su mano? ¿Le dolía mucho?

-No es eso Aome- le contestó sereno, -. No hagas caso a este pequeño rasguño- le corrigió mientras la jalaba como hipnotizado, esa suavidad… ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco! Quería acariciarla eternamente, vio una pequeña lágrima derramarse de los ojos cafés, se irguió en la camilla, intentando acercarse a ella.

-Inu…- le susurró había comenzado a sudar de sus manos, ¡Era una señal demasiado delatadora! Bajó la mirada, no podía soportar otro segundo más, ¿Es que siempre le pasaría esto a ella con Inuyasha? ¿Siempre lloraría? ¿Se sonrojaría? ¿Tendría aquel molesto sentimiento de gritar?

Inuyasha paró en seco, ese susurro… Ya lo había escuchado tiempo atrás… Ya hacia un tiempo atrás…

_Inu… te amo._

¡Ese susurro era idéntico al de Kikyo! Y se sobresalto quitando su palma de la de Aome, con repulsión, con asco, tratando de borrar aquella divina imagen, la había visto justamente como la recordaba en _su_ primer beso.

Aome se había desconcertado de un momento a otro, ¿Qué le había sucedido? Primero era seco, duro y frío para pasar a ser misteriosamente cariñoso y para terminar como mal con él, con una mirada de repulsión, se desilusiono y le dio la espalda, ¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

-¿Por qué?- susurró preguntando Aome, apretaba sus manos en el pecho, ¡Sabia que era un tonto sentimiento! Pero como la dañaba, sintió su nariz reclamarle el repentino cambio de estado, como sentía sus ojos que se irritaban y se acumulaba agua en sus orbes cafés, como sus piernas y labio habían comenzado a temblar, como su corazón que de repente estaba hecho un globo había comenzado a desinflarse… A terminarse de opacar, pero aun seguía aquel pensamiento insistente de la herida, ¿Cómo se la había echo?

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo por su acción, se sentía pésimo, prácticamente había aventado la mano de Aome con tal de que no lo tocara ni un poco, siendo descortés y grosero, observo con el rabillo de ojo como Aome le daba la espalda, sintiéndose vacio e ignorado, ¡Ella tenia la culpa! ¡Le había susurrado igual que su amada! ¡¿Por qué se la había recordado?!

-¡No lo entiendo!- gritó Inuyasha quitándose la sabana de encima, se levantó con la misma fuerza en la que rompió el vidrio, se detuvo detrás de Aome, ¡No soportaba el simple hecho de ser ignorado de la nada! ¡Él había esperado muchas horas para volverla a ver y ella lo trataba como que si fuera nada!

-Ni yo tampoco…- le susurró la pelinegra, no quería verlo, agacho la cabeza, su mirada estaba cerrada, sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Inuyasha, por más que fuera calor ella sentía frío y desconcierto por dentro, se sentía en la cruda nevada.

-¿¡Por que me haces esto!? ¿Por qué me recuerdas a Kikyo? ¡¿Por qué?!- le llamó la atención tomándola de los hombros y volteándola, -. ¡Aome voltea a verme y contéstame!- le reclamó mirándola con sus ojos hechos fuego.

-¡Déjame!- le gritó Aome, mientras evitaba su mirada, ¡Eso era maltrato! Además ya tenía la respuesta de porque había rechazado su contacto, ¡La había confundido nuevamente con Kikyo! Entonces sintió un gran dolor en su estomago, como había sentido una punzada terrible.

-¡Aome!- llamó él.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Nunca seré Kikyo! ¿¡Lo comprendes!?- le retó levantando la mirada, alejándose de él, tomo la bolsa con enojo, también tenía su limite, a pesar de todo a ella todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad, era momento de defenderla.

-¡Yo sé que tu nunca serás Kikyo! ¡Ella es más bonita e inteligente!- ofendió Inuyasha con su cara hecha rabia, y entonces cayó en cuenta… ¿Qué había dicho?

Aome volteo a mirarlo, Inuyasha levantó su mirada encontrándose con la de la pelinegra, se quedaron los dos hechos piedra, Aome suavemente se sobo sus brazos, es lo que realmente sentía Inuyasha ¿no?, sonrió mordiéndose el labio, ¡Que ingenua era! Se rió y bajo la mirada, mientras fingía su risa las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarle por la cara, y tapo su rostro con su flequillo.

Inuyasha se quedo estático, había ofendido claramente a Aome, notó como ella apretaba su bolso que llevaba, lo acomodaba en su hombro con la cara baja, miraba como las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y una que otra caía duramente al suelo, quiso caminar pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, no podía hablar sentía como si se le hubiera hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo entendí Inuyasha… No quieres que te moleste más- le comentó mientras levantaba su mirada, se limpió agresivamente las lagrimas, ya de por si era demasiado vulnerable, -Saldrás del hospital dentro de 2 días, ya no vendré a molestarte- le cortó mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta, -. Que te recuperes- le deseo mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta de la habitación dejando a un hombre de orbes doradas en ascuas.

Aome corrió por las escaleras, dejando atrás todo, necesitaba salir, des estresarse, y ya sabia cual era su mejor remedio.

Inuyasha miro directo a la ventana, divisando en la oscuridad una pequeña sombra, la de la pelinegra, como caminaba rápidamente hacia su coche gris, sintiendo una punzada en su garganta, miro el piso y vio el panecillo tirado y aplastado.

-Mi corazón…- susurró delatándose a si mismo.

Y volteo a ver como el carro comenzaba a salir del estacionamiento.

Aome había volteado por última vez a ver a Inuyasha, para ver si se encontraba allí y no lo pudo divisar, ¡Ya no lloraría más!

Inuyasha observó por la ventana hasta que el coche desapareció con la luz, y cuando volvió a ver el panecillo se sentó en su camilla, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, y a su mente llego el recuerdo de la suavidad que le pertenecía a cierta pelinegra…

_¿Ya no vendrá más?... El destino sigue jugando con mi pasado… _

-Aome- pronunció lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, queriendo desaparecer junto con el sonido de su voz.

**Continuara…**

**(N/A): Bueno aquí esta el otro capitulo, espero les haya gustado, perdonen que me tarde tanto actualizando, es que he tenido una vida de uyyyy; pero si gustan ya no seguiré esta historia; es que no estoy segura de que les guste T.T, cuídense! nn**

SesshoMamorUyashaGF: Bueno pues Aome lo intentará! Tenlo por seguro, ya sabes! ¿Qué te imaginas que pasara después de esto?.. xDDD, gracias por tu lindo review's! me alegra que te guste la historia!

Inujocelyn: Hahahaha xDDD, amigaa! Gracias por apoyarme desde un inicio!, Aquí con la conti que espero no te haya decepcionado, pero hahahaha, ya va para alla Inuyasha ¿verdad? Bueno pues cuidate, espero verte en mi próximo cap (Si es que hay)

Lolichan36: Hahahaha; gracias por la observación Lolichan, dejame ver eso a ver si es mi mala redacción, me da mucha alegría no te imaginas cuanta que te guste mi historia, es una pequeña y humilde historia, ya subiré otras con mejores redacciones. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

dark priinCess: Espero que con esta escenita te haya gustado; hahahaha; gracias por leer el capitulo anterior! Aquí nada más viendo cual es la razón x la cual Inuyasha no superá su pasado, hahahaha; bueno gracias por leer! Cuidate! nn


	10. Destellos profundos

**X. Destellos Profundos**

Llamó al apartamento de Sango dejando de un mensaje de que no se verían ya que se sentía mal, desconectó el teléfono, no quería llamadas esa noche.

¿Cómo era que le seguía doliendo? Enojada aventó la bolsa y las llaves en su sillón, se sentía una adolescente enfrentando su primer amor… Primer… ¿amor?

Se sobresalto ante su propio pensamiento, no era _amor_, a penas se conocían ¡nada!, corrió a su habitación saltando algunos escalones en su velocidad, al llegar abrió rápidamente su closet, hecho una rápida ojeada a toda su ropa, saco un vestido y se lo puso, no se maquillo ni detuvo a verse en el espejo, sentía que se veía horrible y no quería desanimarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Bajo las escaleras lentamente, estaba enojada consigo misma, y con una tristeza en los ojos volteo al lado derecho y encontró un cuadro, lleno de polvo, se detuvo enfrente, con el dedo limpio cada uno de los rostros que se encontraban en esa imagen y su labio tembló.

Tomo el cuadro con las dos manos, lo descolgó consternada…

_¡Tienes que escapar Kagome!_

Sollozó, ¡Extrañaba a toda su familia! Se sentó en las escaleras, y se abrazo a si misma.

-Mamá, Papá… Abuelo- susurró con las lágrimas en los ojos, sentía que todavía no era momento de enfrentar aquel duro pasado.

Bajó las escaleras restantes, con sumo cuidado dejo el cuadro en la mesa.

-Perdónenme- se disculpo besando suavemente cada rostro, -. Perdónenme que les haya fallado aquel día- susurro apretándose contra aquel cuadro lleno de sonrisas, sonrisas que había perdido con el paso del tiempo.

_¡Mamá no me dejes!_

Se limpio las lágrimas, no debía de llorar, le había costado superar todos aquellos sucesos para que tuviera una recaída, tomo las llaves y cerro con delicadeza.

-O- Scarred -O-

El frío de la noche le estaba calando los huesos, ¿Cómo era posible que olvidara algún suéter o chal en su casa? Sencillamente tenía la respuesta, en su furia había olvidado algunas cosas que le harían falta.

-No sé cómo puede ocurrírseme salir así como así- exclamo bufando de frío, camino y cruzo la calle llegando a un pequeño bar.

Entro mirando a su alrededor observando todo aquel ambiente, gente bebiendo cerveza y bailando, gente riendo estrepitosamente, algunas personas veían su entrada otras estaban muy embelesadas con sus parejas…

_¡Kagome! _

Ese grito mental la saco de su ambiente, camino hacia la barra de bedidas y se tambaleo un poco hasta que choco con un hombre de ancha espalda.

-¿Señorita Kagome?- preguntó curioso la voz varonil mientras volteaba y la sujetaba de los antebrazos.

Kagome abrió los ojos confundida hasta que con la luz del sitio pudo distinguir la silueta de aquel hombro…

-¿Hoyo?- formuló desconfiada, mientras apuntaba tenuemente con su dedo índice, y de repente recuerda el momento en que se conocieron.

_-__¿Alguien familiar por aquí?__- grita preguntando el chico, pero todos miraban raramente a el par de jóvenes, y al bulto de gente que se estaba allí._

_-__Por favor Señor...__-_

_-__No me llames señor llámame Hoyo__- comenta el chico semi-sonriendole a la chica._

_-__Eh.. Si.. Arigato__- agradece la chica incomoda._

_-__Llamare a una ambulancia__- afirma la voz de un señor de una tienda de abarrotes, mientras toma el teléfono y llama.._

-Exactamente, soy ese muchacho- contesto sonriendo, la muchacha no se había olvidado de él y eso era una buena señal, le había parecido muy linda cuando la había visto arrodillada auxiliando a ese joven con quien paso… ¿Más tiempo del debido?

-¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!- exclamó Kagome, se alisó su vestido y se sentó a su lado, miro decaída la bebida que le ofrecía el muchacho de ojos cafés, vio su sonrisa iluminada y aunque intentaba sonreír simplemente parecía un gesto carente de sentimiento y bebió un poco.

-¿Frecuentas mucho este lugar?- cuestionó Hoyo mientras miraba a la muchacha y vio la negativa con la cabeza.

-No te vez bien… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- se ofreció sonriendo.

-No, no es necesario, sé que es una molestia- rechazó la pelinegra.

-Claro que no, sería todo un honor realmente, una chica de muy buen corazón- intentó convencer el ojos cafés mientras se levantaba.

-De acuerdo… Disculpa que haya venido a aguadarte la fiesta- se disculpó torpemente, mientras se levantaba.

-No te preocupes, en realidad solo venía a tomarme una copa antes de regresar a mi apartamento- comento dejando dinero en la barra que pagaba las bebidas.

-Deja al menos pagar la mía- puntualizó mientras rebuscaba en su bolso su cartera, hasta que las manos de Hoyo se posaron en sus palmas.

-En otra tu invitarás, ¿De acuerdo?- cortó el chico alegre.

Salieron del pequeño bar, Kagome se sobó los brazos para darse algo de calidez, Hoyo sorprendido se apeno pero debido a la noche Kagome no lo notó, Hoyo se quito la chaqueta que tenía, y se posó detrás de ella produciéndole un escalofrío.

-Ponte esto, la noche esta tremendamente fría y no acepto un no por respuesta- sentenció mientras la dejaba caer en los hombros de Kagome, ahora era turno de ella que se sonrojara.

-Hoyo se que sonara extraño y mucho pedir pero… ¿Podemos irnos caminando?- preguntó triste y apenada mientras veía al joven a los ojos.

-¿Ah? Tú sí que eres única, claro no te preocupes, ¿está lejos tu casa?- preguntó.

-En realidad a 5 cuadras de mi apartamento- le contesto abrigándose con la chaqueta.

-No pues eso está bien, te dejaré allí- sonrió.

En esas cuadras platicaron trivialmente de lo que ejercía cada quien de trabajo, el sonido de aquel arroyo que se escuchaba cerca de la tipo cabañita de Kagome, sus nombres completos hasta que en cierto punto de la calle los 2 se quedaron completamente callados, como que si se entendían por medio de gestos, algo que se le hizo muy curioso a Kagome y despertó intriga en ella.

Habían llegado a la puerta del apartamento de ella, se sentía fatal y sabía del porque además de haber pasado un mal momento en el hospital con Inuyasha, había traído a Hoyo caminando, sacándolo del bar y aburriéndolo con sus tontas platicas, ¡Tenía inmensas ganas de llorar y gritar!

-Discúlpame Hoyo, no pretendía que esto sucediera así- se disculpo al borde de las lagrimas, pero como no estaba iluminado, Hoyo no lo notó.

-Ya te dije Kagome, que no tienes que disculparte, tu no hiciste nada malo, es más…¡Yo deseaba acompañarte hasta tu casa!- exclamó mientras reía un poco, intentando animarla, realmente ella tenía algo que le encantaba, algo que le hacía querer protegerla.

-¿Quieres pasar?- preguntó de repente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Para la próxima te prometo que me daría un gusto tremendo pasar, lo que en este momento me ha hecho feliz, es esa sonrisa que tienes en tu rostro y con eso me conformaré hoy- confesó mientras se despedía con la mano, no quería intimidarla, quería que poco a poco se abriera a él, y ya había dado un gran paso.

-¡Que descanses Hoyo!¡Y muchas gracias otra vez!- grito suave, mientras se despedía de la misma manera, realmente el comportamiento de Hoyo la había hecho sentir bien, la había hecho sentir relajada.

Sacó sus llaves y entró a su casa, no tenía mucho tiempo de ella, encendió las luces mientras se detuvo súbitamente, ¡La chamarra! Estaba tan tontamente distraída con la despedida, el trato de Hoyo que había olvidado entregarle la chamarra, ¿él no lo había recordado?¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Sonrió extrañamente por un acto tan simplemente inusual, la dejo colgada en una silla sosteniéndose de la base, subió a su cuarto mientras encendía la luz, y se quitaba el vestido y se vestía con un pequeño conjunto a pesar de que hacía un frió no muy grato.

Se metió debajo de las sábanas y apago las luces con el interruptor que había en la cabecera de su cama, suspiró tristemente, a pesar del momento que había pasado, aún no podía distraerse de una sola persona, Inuyasha, cerró los ojos y no supo a qué horas se había quedado completamente dormida hasta caer en un cruel sueño…

_-__¡Kya! ¿Qué hice Kami-sama?__- pregunta la chica asustada y con lagrimas queriéndose agolpar en sus ojos castaños._

_En ese momento siente al chico moverse suave y dócil._

_-__No…me…dejes… Por favor..__- susurra el chico débilmente._

_----_

_-__No, usted no entiende las cosas señor Taisho__- exclama la chica mirando entre asustada y persuasivamente._

_-__Sí, no entiendo... El porqué demonios me dejaste.. ¡¡Lo hiciste para lastimarme!! ¿No es así? Vamos confiesa, estoy segura que disfrutaste todo el tiempo que sufrí, sintiendo como mi corazón se partía__- contraataco el chico, mirándola furibundo, casi agriamente._

----

_-__Lamento tanto esto... Onegai... Perdóneme__- suplica la chica sollozando levemente, es cuando Inuyasha mira los labios de ella, como si fuera un manjar, algo que no había probado en mucho tiempo._

_-__No digas nada__- murmura el ojidorado que se levanta un poco, para acercarse a la chica rápidamente, y captura sus labios, la pelinegra impresionada se queda en shock, Inuyasha posa su mano detrás de la espalda comenzando a brindarle confianza, y otra en la cabeza, ella cierra los ojos y le corresponde... Sintiéndose…tan llena de... ¿Felicidad?.._

_----_

_-¡Suéltame! ¡Nunca seré Kikyo! ¿¡Lo comprendes!?-__ le retó levantando la mirada, alejándose de él, tomo la bolsa con enojo, también tenía su límite, a pesar de todo a ella todavía le quedaba un poco de dignidad, era momento de defenderla._

_-¡Yo sé que tu nunca serás Kikyo! ¡Ella es más bonita e inteligente!-__ ofendió Inuyasha con su cara hecha rabia, y entonces cayó en cuenta… ¿Qué había dicho?_

Despertó bruscamente tirando de su cama aquella suave sábana que era muy gruesa debido al frío que extrañamente estaba pasando ya que era época de Verano, se frotó la frente tratando de recordar su repentina reacción y lo recordó.

Miró su reloj, eran apenas las 5 de la mañana, no podía dormir ya, bajó a la cocina a servirse un café, se movió inquieta, escucho la tetera y se levanto a servírselo, se sentó en su acolchonado sillón, la mañana había estado muy fría, se acurruco mientras tomaba leves sorbidas al café, se abrazo como niña...

_No…me…dejes… Por favor…_

Eso le había dicho él cuando se había arrodillado a auxiliarlo, ya lo recordaba, ¿Qué fácil era acordarse de las palabras cuando eran dichas en un pasado? Se sintió culpable porque eso era lo que había hecho, lo había dejado solo en el hospital, pero ahora no se sentía segura de irlo a visitar, se sentía indefensa a su lado…

¿Qué haría?

-O- Scarred -O-

_-__Allí estoy... como un completo imbécil__- comentó el chico mirándose, cerrando los ojos y sentándose en las escaleras, deprimido, mientras se tallaba los ojos, de la nada recordó el rostro de aquella lindo muchacha, y apretó el puño maldiciendo y golpeando la pared, haciendo que el puño se le inflamé intensamente, tragándose el dolor.._

_----_

_-__Me convertí en un idiota por ti... mi dulce y bella Kikyo...__- protesta el chico mirando un retrato con la foto de ella._

_----_

_-__Lamento tanto esto.. Onegai.. Perdóneme__- suplica la chica sollozando levemente, es cuando Inuyasha mira los labios de ella, como si fuera un manjar, algo que no había probado en mucho tiempo._

_-__No digas nada__- murmura el ojidorado que se levanta un poco, para acercarse a la chica rápidamente, y captura sus labios, la pelinegra impresionada se queda en shock, Inuyasha posa su mano detrás de la espalda comenzando a brindarle confianza, y otra en la cabeza, ella cierra los ojos y le corresponde.. sintiéndose.. tan llena de.. ¿felicidad?.._

_----_

_Lo hice porque, necesitaba hacerlo y... voltea a verme-__ ordena el chico levantando el mentón de la chica._

_Para... uff... Bueno... Perdón Kagome-__ se lo expresa el chico con los ojos tristes, pero con una sonrisilla traviesa._

No sabía porque estaba despierto a las 5 de la mañana, realmente no había pasado una buena noche, no podía después de cómo había tratado a Kagome, no podía después de que aquella esencia iluminada se hubiera apagado por su estupidez.

_¡Yo sé que tú nunca serás Kikyo! ¡Ella es más bonita e inteligente!_

Repentinamente se había sentido terriblemente mal, él si quería podía llegar a ser malísimo, se sentía brutalmente estúpido, no entendía del porque se descargaba tal mal con Kagome, pero sabía que de momento a otro el orgullo destellaba dentro de él y la hacía sentir totalmente por su muy parecido a Kikyo… Pero ella, ¿de qué tenía la culpa? ¿de parecerse irremediablemente a ella? Suspiró... No entendía porque era tan agresivo.

Transcurrió la mañana hasta que el doctor entro por la puerta de su recepción.

-Señor Taisho, ¡Buenas noticias!- avisó mientras traía un diagnostico en sus manos, sonrió muy alegremente mientras revisaba el suero.

-Dígame de una vez- soltó el comentario malhumorado.

-Parece que se levanto con el pie izquierdo hoy, ¿discutieron ayer usted y su novia?- preguntó sínicamente, mientras miraba de reojo por arriba de sus lentes a Inuyasha.

-¡Mil demonios doctor! ¿¡Cuando entenderá que ella no es mi novia!?- exclamo preguntando agresivo, mientras se levantaba de la camilla con tanta fuerza que el lado derecho le punzó.

-Pues parece que sí lo son, se besan, discuten, y si se conocen ¿por qué aun no lo son?- preguntó picándolo con intenciones de molestar.

-Con todo respeto doctor, pero esos son mis asuntos- concluyó sonrojado mirando en otra dirección.

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos, aquí se encuentran las buenas nuevas- retomó el doctor, dándole una tableta que lo dejo con los ojos en blanco.

_¡Perfecto! ¡Esto era lo que necesitaba!_

-O- Scarred -O-

-Miroku, ¿vamos a visitar a Kagome?- pregunto por octava vez en la mañana, estaba muy preocupada.

-Sango, si Kagome no contesta, es porque no tiene ganas que nadie le hablé en este momento- contesto en la oficina, los dos trabajan juntos y Kagome había pedido permiso 2 días, no se iba a presentar al trabajo.

-Dios Miroku…¡Tan solo tiene 25 años! La mayor parte de su vida la ha vivido en un infierno, y si lo yo puedo cambiarlo debo de hacerlo- exclamo furibunda, ella era su mejor amiga casi hermana, y la amaba y odiaba verla así.

-Lo sé amor, pero si ella prefiera estar sola, debemos respetar eso- le hizo reflexionar con una sonrisa y le robó un pequeño beso.

Sango solo suspiro y de repente la llamaron, al leer el número desconocido para su celular contestó.

-¿Quién habla?- cuestionó recibiendo la respuesta que la hizo sorprenderse con la voz.

-¿Tienes para apuntar?¡Que sorpresa que llamas!- exclamo alegre. – ¿Cómo conseguiste mi teléfono?- preguntó extrañada.

-_Te lo diré después_- contesto del otro lado la otra voz…

-O- Scarred -O-

El día había transcurrido como agua para Kagome y se había hecho noche, no había hecho nada más que mirar todo a su alrededor, se había dado un baño para despejar sus ideas pero simplemente no podía alejar lo inevitable, se había recostado en el suelo con el insistente calor que hacía, y en ese momento alguien toco a su puerta.

Lentamente se levanto del suelo esperando que fuera Sango, se levanto sin ganas, mientras se ponía unas sandalias que estaban al lado, bajo un poco el volumen de la tele, se amarro el cabello mientras seguían tocando, se desperezó y camino directo a la puerta, quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta.

Al ver aquella silueta quedo petrificada, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Su corazón repentinamente se paralizo, dejo de respirar, había comenzando a temblar por oposición, mientras seguía viendo aquella figura impotente delante de ella, mirándolo desahuciada, con mezcla de temor, asombro y enojo.

-Buenas noches Kagome- saludo él, mirando en ella _destellos profundos_ que lo dejaron anonado.

-Buenas noches…Inuyasha- saludo bajito Kagome en shock.

**Continuara!**

**N/A: Se que me tardé toda una eternidad en subirlo, ¡MIL DISCULPAS DE QUEDARLES MAL! pero quiero que sepan que sigue en pie mi FIC , he cambiado algunas cosas pero espero que les guste, se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, amenazas (pero no de muerte xD) espero que les haya gustado este giro;) **

**Angy_rose**: Hola muchas gracias por leer el anterior capitulo, se que me tarde mucho en subir este nuevo, pero gracias por tus comentarios del anterior capitulo =D.

**AnToo96: **Gracias por tu comentario(:

**Dark_priincess: ** se que me tardé mucho en subirlo, pero gracias por tu lindo comentario, intente hacer este capítulo un poquito más largo para ver si con eso te agrada :D

**InuJocelyn:** se que me tarde mucho amiga! Y me disculpo por eso T.T, pero quiero agradecerte muchísimo por tu comentario(:, espero que si lees este te haya gustado como los anteriores, de aquí en adelante empieza lo bueno.

**Lolichan36: **Gracias por las felicitaciones, quiero disculparme porque últimamente, no sé he tenido muchas cosas en mi cabeza y de repente no leo nada, pero prometo pasar por tus fics, lo que prometo cumplo, besos.

: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de que me tardé una eternidad.

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF****: ** Eso es lo que viene después de este capítulos que mas adelante pondré, si Inuyasha es un tonto xD, y todo porque los hombres no saben apreciar lo que tienen delante de sus ojos , verdad?

**Vampirestar:** Me tarde mucho lo sé, gracias por tu comentario, pues con respecto a mi redacción intentaré mejorarla, no se si lo he hecho mejor, pero voy a aventarme, saludos(:


	11. Ángel caído

**XI. Ángel caído**

¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó impulsivamente, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, sus músculos no se movían ni un solo centímetro, sintió como sus mejillas arremolinaban un sonrojo, trago saliva nerviosa, sentía que el piso se le había movido y que apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Que cálido recibimiento- expresó serio, él sabía que ella se lo preguntaría después de cómo la trato, pero no se imaginaba que Kagome era tan directa para preguntar esas cosas, además estaba haciendo una calor de infierno, por lo que el estrés y el calor no eran una buena combinación.

¿Qué se te ofrece?- cuestionó mordiéndose el labio, algo necesitaba, por algo estaba en su puerta a media noche, por algo había llegado a la puerta sin importar que el cielo amenazara con que llovería.

Necesito hablar contigo- contesto el ojidorado mirando el suelo.

¿De que si se puede saber?- formuló quisquillosa, tenía miedo y no sabía porque…

¿Podemos entrar?- replicó bufando, esas actitudes lo desconcertaban.

Vale, entra ya- cedió con los ojos cerrados, se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

Inuyasha observo cada figura de su casa, el color, el ambiente tan… vacio… Reinaba un ambiente tan ambiguo que se sintió incomodo repentinamente, los colores eran sobrios, blancos, marrones, y poco de un color durazno, hecho una ojeada a la cocina, y siguió a Kagome, hasta llegar a la sala de estar.

Kagome se sentó, se agarraba las manos y el pelo inquietamente, miraba para todas partes donde no estuviera él, movía los pies con indiscreta paciencia.

Inuyasha se quedo parado en el centro de la sala, no sabía que decirle realmente, todavía no estaba completamente seguro de porque quería verla, ¿para disculparse? ¿Para solo escucharla? ¿Para verla?, miro la mesa del centro y tomo un cuadro que estaba allí.

Puedes sentarte, no es necesario que estés parado- ofreció mirando las manos que llevaban ese retrato a los ojos amatistas de aquel enigmático hombre.

¿Eres tú?- interrogó curioso.

Si… Soy yo hace muchos años- contesto ella sonrojada, ese cuadro era cuando sus padres aún vivían y ella se encontraba sentada en el Templo que tanto tiempo le había permanecido, pero que con el accidente habían perdido completamente.

Ya veo- exclamo nuevamente nervioso.

¿Puedo saber el motivo de tu visita?- indagó directamente, se sentía harta que de un momento a otro las acciones demostraban todo lo contrario, cuando parecía que serían buenos amigos había algo que siempre hacía que se molestaran y terminaran mal, y peor aun diciendo cosas con las que lastimaban.

Bueno…realmente…yo…bueno…yo…- tartamudeó, ¡¿Quién rayos había dicho que disculparse era tan fácil como respirar?! Tomó aire y exhalo, no podía mirarla a los ojos, se sentía estúpido.

¿Sucedió algo en el hospital?- dudó rascándose la cabeza.

No, bueno yo…vengo porque bien las cosas…no…- tartamudeo nuevamente… ¡Estaba quedando como un idiota! Kagome le miraba raro, no podía conectar frases juntas porque sus ojos le hacían sentir culpable, él se sentía terriblemente mal.

¿Quieres café para tranquilizarte?- ofreció dulcemente, no podía entenderle y quizás era importante eso que quería decirle.

No bebo café, gracias- rechazo cortésmente.

¿Te molestas si esperas un poco? Iré a prepararme uno- aviso con la vista en la cocina.

No adelante, esta es tu casa- dijo, cuando ella hubo ido a la cocina, el se sentó en el sofá, no podía soltar esa palabra tan sagrada que tanto le costaba pronunciar, no entendía eso, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-O- Scarred -O-

Kagome en la cocina ponía la cafetera, pero estaba temblando, ¡que tonta era! Temblando por cosas tan sencillas como esas.

_¿A que habrá venido?_- se preguntó, mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar, no sabía cómo hablar con él, después de lo que había pasado, no tenía ganas de discutir, no tenía ganas de estar allí.

-O- Scarred -O-

_¿Qué le diré madre mía?_- se preguntaba mirando el techo mientras se removía nerviosamente en el sofá.

Al menos ella debe odiarme…- susurro mientras el pequeño brilla dejaba de vislumbrarse en sus ojos.

-O- Scarred -O-

_¡Que no sea nada malo, por favor!_- rogo mentalmente, mientras se servía el café en una taza moteada de círculos de colores.

Al menos el debe odiarme…- susurró dolida, mientras se encaminaba a la sala de estar.

-O- Scarred -O-

Kagome al entrar a la sala conecto sus ojos con los de Inuyasha, y automáticamente los dos se sonrojaron y voltearon para distintos lugares como adolescentes, Kagome se sentó al lado de Inuyasha y dejó su café en la mesa.

Kagome…quiero…pedirte una disculpa- pronunció bajito Inuyasha, mientras se sentía azorado, realmente se sentía tonto.

¿Qué?- exclamo sorprendida, eso era lo menos que se esperaba de él, una disculpa, ¿es que acaso había escuchado bien? ¿De verdad se estaba disculpando?

No voy a repetirlo, yo solo sé que lo que te dije estuvo mal y…- se cortó solo, se levanto de repente cotizado, no podía decirlo, simplemente no se entendía nada de cómo reaccionaba, miro la cara confundida de Kagome e hizo ademan de sentarse más no lo hizo.

¿Por qué no te sientas?- interrogó.

No lo sé- respondió sentándose.

De repente, los dos se voltearon a ver y se quedaron callados, esta vez sus ojos se habían atrapado, Kagome se mordió el labio nuevamente, se sentía atrapada, como hundida en esos ojos dorados que brillaban de una manera que nunca había visto sin embargo Inuyasha se encontraba igual o peor, sus ojos chocolates lo hacían perder la noción del tiempo… Esa mirada lo tenía hechizado, esos destellos le hacían anhelar muchas cosas imposibles.

Inuyasha se relamió los labios inconscientemente, Kagome se agarro fuertemente a sus manos, ¡Por dios que sentía que se moría!, Inuyasha ni ella sabían que decirse.

De verdad, necesito que me perdones Kag…- pidió notablemente culpable.

Kagome estaba embobada viendo su rostro moverse, sus facciones aunque no eran perfectas las veía hermosas, había algo en ese problemático hombre que le gustaba, que la hacía sentir en otro lugar como en ese preciso momento.

Estas perdonado Inuyasha- perdonó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, ella no era rencorosa, pero era tan débil que le daba miedo salir siempre lastimada.

Inuyasha solo pudo sonreír un poco, cada vez que conocía un poco más a Kagome, se daba cuenta de lo inocente y de buen corazón que era, pero sus actitudes que lo consternaban eran sus emociones que cambiaban repentinamente, como si ella fuera bipolar y no se lo hubiera dicho. No era bueno preguntarlo en un momento así.

Pero a pesar de esos extraños cambios, Kagome había estado en sus últimos momentos más depresivos con él, era extraño saber que cuando más mal se ven las cosas siempre hay apoyos de los que puedes confiar ciegamente, y aquella mujer había caído del cielo para ayudarlo… Había sido un _ángel caído_, ¿enviado exclusivamente a él?

Kagome- llamó el mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Dime- comento mientras miraba directamente sus ojos.

Inuyasha no podía soportar más, tenía rato queriendo besarla, ¡No tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse! Pero sus besos y suavidad eran tan difíciles de borrar, era como memorar la textura, el momento que se pasaba.

Estiro sus manos hasta posarlas en las mejillas de ella, Kagome tembló, ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! Se preguntó asustada…

_Está jugando contigo..._

Ese pensamiento acabo con ella y sus ojos comenzaron a retener lagrimas que no quería derramar, Inuyasha se sobresalto ante tal asalto de emoción, ¡No sabía cómo actuar en esas situaciones! Y un impulso hizo acercarse a ella, mientras jalaba su mentón delicadamente y rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

Kagome al instante cerró los ojos, ¡Por dios que poco se resistía! Sentía los labios de Inuyasha cálidamente acogedores, con sus manos libres tomo la cara de Inuyasha y acarició su cabello. Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, los besos de Kagome eran tan pasivos y dulces que pensaba que eran como una torturante adicción…

¡¿Qué mierdas pensaba?! ¡Eran casi desconocidos!

Pero lo bien que se sentían los hacía dejarse llevar, y de repente, tocaron a la puerta.

Los dos se separaron como rayo, Inuyasha abrió los ojos y Kagome hizo lo mismo, pero un sonrojo la delataba, Inuyasha sonrió complacido, lo tierna que se veía Kagome le hacía sentirse en la gloria, de nuevo tocaron la puerta, y Kagome se levanto instantáneamente.

Corrió hacia la puerta y abrió pero se llevo la sorpresa de que no es encontraba nadie… Los colores regresaron a su cara, sentía que no podía pronunciar nada, y entonces en ese momento sintió a alguien detrás de ella… Oh oh …

Volteo a ver a Inuyasha, que la miraba extraño, se sentía que iba a desfallecer allí mismo, ¡Era tan extraño y no sabía que sentía! Su corazón se agitaba con intensidad, pero deseaba tanto que la volviera a besar… Se sentía tan complacida y contenta cuando lo hacía que lo miro rogando, pero ninguno decía nada.

Yo…-

No digas nada Inuyasha- rogó tapando su boca con sus dos de sus dedos.

Inuyasha con la mano izquierda tomo la muñeca de Kagome y la retiro, Kagome tembló nuevamente, Inuyasha se acero más a ella…

-O- Scarred -O-

¿Qué qué?- preguntó Miroku sorprendido.

¡Como lo oyes amor! Inuyasha me llamo para pedirme la dirección de Kagome- comento con una gran sonrisa, ella si creía en el amor a primera vista, sabía que Kagome también e Inuyasha no era feo ni malo… Rogaba que estuvieran pasándolo bien.

Wow! Esta vez si me he quedado sorprendido, espero que estén bien- acotó mientras besaba a Sango.

Sí, eso también yo espero- confeso, mientras besaba a Miroku, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

Amor… ¿Te he dicho lo bella que te vez hoy?- exclamo Miroku respirando agitado.

No, ¿podrías decírmelo?- cuestiono mientras reía y besaba su nariz.

Estas encantadoramente bella- contesto mientras metía sus manos por la espalda de aquella preciosa mujer.

Gracias cosita linda- agradeció mientras besaba nuevamente a Miroku.

-O- Scarred -O-

Kagome se quedo inmóvil, Inuyasha la abrazo mientras dejaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, ella se quedo asombrada y se enterneció, los gestos los hacían comunicarse tan especialmente que se sonrojo, no eran necesarias las palabras, y eso le atemorizaba, saber tan bien que querían decirse el uno al otro.

Inuyasha yo…- tartamudeo mientras miraba nuevamente directo los ojos color ámbar.

Inuyasha nuevamente asalto sus labios, ¡No podía contenerse! No era porque estaba urgido, era porque Kagome hacía los besos tan especiales, tan mágicamente agradables que lo hacían sentir satisfecho, lo hacían sentir poderoso.

El beso fue corto pero tan lleno de… ¿Qué? Los dos se separaron y se miraron.

Kagome, tengo que irme, ¿puedo venir mañana?- preguntó nervioso.

Seguro Inuyasha, eres bienvenido en mi casa- contesto mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba.

Inuyasha sonrió y acercó sus labios al oído de ella.

¿No te han dicho lo preciosa que te ves sonrojada?- susurró mientras besaba su mejilla, Kagome estaba en shock aun no podía 'digerir la información'.

Que descanses Kag- se despidió abriendo la puerta y cerrando.

Kagome tardo un tiempo en reaccionar, se toco la mejilla emocionada, su corazón había dado un vuelco al sentir sus labios ardientes, se sentía confundida pero feliz… Ella no entendía pero le gustaba muchísimo Inuyasha, ¿Sería amor?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

No puede ser amor…no debe de ser- se dijo mientras corría hacia la ventana, pero ya no podía ver la silueta de Inuyasha, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió intentando buscarlo en la oscuridad, pero no lo vio y cerro decaída.

Fue a su sala de estar y se terminó el café que había dejado, suspiró tocando sus labios…

¿Qué sentía por Inuyasha?

-O- Scarred -O-

Inuyasha camino por las calles, esta noche tendría pensando hospedarse con Miroku y Sango, ya sabía donde vivían, lo que no podía creer aún era al lugar a donde había ido, con Kagome una completa desconocida, una mujer que lo trastornaba…

¿Qué era lo que sentía por Kagome?

Suspiró, no podía contestar esa simple pero tan profundamente complicada, aún le dolía el suceso que lo había marcado con Kikyo.

Kikyo…- susurró perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la calle.

**Continuara!**

**(N/A): Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si se dan cuenta el tonto de Inuyasha aun piensa en Kikyo U.U, uff xD, solo espero que les haya gustado, gracias por los reviews que me motivan a escribir *w*, de todas maneras me han salido unas ideas que … :O jojojo**

**slipknot390**: Hahaha lo sé, me tarde demasiado en la continuación y realmente me disculpo xD, es solo que de repente como que se me va el avión de que ando publicando historias xD, pero esta vez he actualizado más pronto, ¿Te checas? xD, AHH): peligro… Cambiando dirección# xD, ah ya=D, gracias por tu comentario.

**dark priinCess**: Bueno, aquí solo en este capítulo se reconciliaron xD, pero ya verás que sucederá más adelante, puede que mi cruel pensamiento los separé xD, muajajaja, naah , no lo soportaría ni la escritora xD, bueno ya, gracias por el comentario(:

**tania56**: Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, es algo cortito pero muy significativo.

**setsuna17**: Gracias por el comentario, allí la llevo echándole los kilos para que esta historia siga en pie :D

**Crystal Butterfly 92****: **, SI *w* fue hacia ella, pero lo malo es que Inuyasha como bien viste al final sigue pensando en cierta personita… ¿Tú crees que la seguirá lastimando? U.U, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por el comentario.

**Lolichan36**: Si, yo también espero que las vacaciones me den tiempo para escribir, bueno Kagome esta vez no mostrará su ira, es alguien muy insegura si te das cuenta :B, pero jojo, ya más adelante viene , por el momento aún está muy sensible, pero espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por el comentario(:


	12. Duda peligrosa

**XII. Duda peligrosa**

Aún no puedo comprender, ¿Qué es lo que hice para que ella me traicionara de esa manera?- se preguntó un hombre de ojos dorados mientras veía el techo de su habitación, había ido con Sango y Miroku a hospedarse un tiempo, no quería regresar a su casa a deprimirse.

Buenos días Inuyasha!- saludo Sango con su habitual sonrisa, aquella llega de vida, había pasado una muy buena noche, gracias a Miroku.

Buenos días Sango, ¿Qué tal la noche?- pregunto mirándola mientras noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas y sonrió cínico, ¡Bingo! Había dado en el punto donde sus sentidos lo hacían burlarse.

Pues, estupenda- contesto ahora sonrojada escapando de los ojos de su amigo, se rasco suavemente la cabeza, -. Es hora del desayuno, baja pronto o se te enfriará- anunció sacándole la lengua y antes de que dijera algo cerró la puerta.

Desayuno?- se pregunto cerrando los ojos, hace tanto que no probaba un desayuno casero, hace tanto que no recordaba lo que era vivir.

Suspiró y lentamente se desperezo, ¡Había quedado con Kagome! Sonrió a medias y se metió a darse una ducha.

-O- Scarred -O-

Kagome se encontraba limpiando su habitación, mientras limpiaba un mueble, encontró distintas fotografías en grises y sonrió melancólicamente, su mamá, su papá, su abuelo... Como los echaba de menos, ¿Por qué Dios se los había arrebatado? Su boca delineo una mueca de dolor y guardo sus fotografías en un cajón.

Tengo que limpiar bien, ayer porque era tarde Inuyasha no vio el cochinero- se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a sacudir las repisas.

Bajo las escaleras y se metió a la cocina, ¿Qué haría de comer? Había desayunado galletas y leche y con eso le había dado para satisfacerse, fue directo a la sala y recordó lo que había vivido ayer.

Ese beso... Fue extrañamente diferente- susurró mientras tocaba con sus dedos las orillas de donde se había sentado aquel enigmático hombre.

_¡Que no pasara una tontería ese día!_

Suspiró, ese sin duda sería un día para recordar, ¿no?

-O- Scarred -O-

Inuyasha estaba en la mesa junto con Miroku y Sango y se incomodó, le preguntaban cosas que lo hacían retorcerse en su asiento, preguntas de cómo había su vida, que puesto ejercía en esos momentos, que era lo que había pasado, además de que no quería hablar ese tema, los 2 se echaban unas miraditas que decían, "aguanta un poco, esperaremos a que se vaya", tanto que había comenzado a incomodarse notablemente.

Pasa algo Inuyasha?- pregunto Miroku riéndose, el desayuno estaba muy bueno, Sango era una excelente cocinera y ellos la habían alabado a cada bocado que probaban.

No, bueno si, saldré más tarde con Kagome- contesto de lo más normal, mientras probaba otro bocado.

Anda! Eso sí que es sorpresa- sonrió pícaramente Sango, ella se interesaba mucho por su amiga y le daba gusto que saliera con Inuyasha, ¿Qué le habría hecho para hacerla salir?

No lo malinterpreten!- comento azorado mientras fruncía el cejo y recibió una carcajada por el par de tortolos.

Hermano, ¿Quién dijo que estábamos pensando mal?- pregunto carcajeándose Miroku, ¡realmente que Inuyasha no había cambiado mucho! Seguía siendo aquel hombre orgulloso, le alegraba, lo único que noto fue que lo coqueto se le había desaparecido, ay el amor...

Ya no dije nada, y dime Sango... Miroku no te causa problemas?- cuestiono regresándole la piedra a Miroku con una mirada cínica.

Problemas?- pregunto Sango confundida.

Ninguno, ¿Verdad amor?- confirmo el ojiazul con una mirada que mataba al otro hombre presente.

Si, de que se te escape, o ande de coquetón con otra mujer- corroboró con una sonrisa malvada, ¡Conocía perfectamente a Miroku! Tenía que al menos tener un desliz, no podía ser que el tiempo que estuvo alejado anduviera de santo.

En realidad, hemos tenido nuestros problemas ahora que lo mencionas, pero lo tengo bien amenazado- comento con una sonrisa, mientras una chispa aparecían en los ojos de la castaña que se limpiaba con una servilleta.

Lo vez Inuyasha? No causo problemas- comento "ofendido", mientras golpeaba el hombro de este.

Ay! Idiota me duele- se quejo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, ¡Aunque no le doliera mucho! Era un buen pretexto para que no le molestara.

Hay, lo había olvidado, lo siento viejo- se disculpo sonriéndole inocentemente.

Más te vale- pronunció guiñándole un ojo a Sango sin que los viera Miroku y esta se carcajeo.

Qué sucede amor?- pregunto Miroku extrañado.

Nada amor, tú solo termina de desayunar- comento sonriéndole con cariño.

Me retiro, tengo que... Bueno ya saben- alego tomando sus platos.

Déjalos allí Inuyasha, le toca fregar a Miroku- le comento sacándole levemente la lengua a su novio.

Mil demonios! ¿Por qué?- se quejo "molesto" mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Sango que también se había parado.

Porque en eso quedamos anoche- comento pícaramente, mientras Miroku se sonrojaba ¡Oh rayos! Vergonzosos momentos que no quería recordar, ¡Malditos chantajes de mierda! Y suspiró rendido.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por aquel tan extraño sonrojo en su amigo… ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado para que su amigo se sonrojara de esa manera? ¿Cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado, pensando en que haría de su vida? Se despidió y salió de la casa derecho a una tienda.

-O- Scarred -O-

Kagome terminó de limpiar estaba cansada y se metió a la ducha a tomarse un baño, era tan sumamente irreal lo que estaba pasando, se habían peleado, se habían dado besos, se habían reconciliado, pero… En realidad la pregunta que tenía, ¿Qué eran realmente? ¿Amigos? ¿Conocidos? ¿A…Amantes?

La última pregunta la hizo temblar, ¡Ella no era ni sería amante de alguien que la confundía de sobremanera! Lo que siempre le había sentirse decaída era que Inuyasha siempre la confundía, ella era Kagome Higurashi, no aquella mujer Kikyo… De seguro se parecían bastante para confundirla de esa manera, pero ahora que se lo preguntaba… ¿No estaría reemplazando a Kikyo con ella? Y una daga la atravesó, esa _duda peligrosa_ quedaría en su mente.

-O- Scarred -O-

Inuyasha salió de la tienda y suspiró, no sabía porque actuaba de esa manera, ¿Es que ya había superado el problema que tuvo con Kikyo? ¿Ya había superado que su único amor le había engañado con su hermano Sesshomaru?

Una amarga ola de ira lo invadió, ¡Mil maldiciones! ¡Su propia sangre le había fallado! Su mismísimo hermano le había arrebatado a su amor, ¡Y en sus propias narices como napa! Quiso golpear al hombre que pasaba a su lado, quería apagar esa ola de coraje que empezaba a invadir su cuerpo y camino hacia la casa de Kagome.

-O- Scarred -O-

Kagome escucho que tocaban desde su habitación y corrió, brincando las escaleras, se aliso un poco la camisa azul que llevaba, se revolvió el cabello como a ella le gustaba y abrió, menuda sorpresa que se encontró.

Ho-hoyo?- preguntó en shock, ¡Sorpresa! Dijo una voz pequeña en su mente.

Hola Kagome... Yo bueno vengo a…-

Espera! Pasa, no te quedes afuera- invitó Kagome rascándose la cabeza, que ironía, esperar a otra persona y encontrarte con otra e hizo una mueca de agrado mientras cerraba el ojo derecho.

Gracias- agradeció, mientras se sentaba en su sala.

Kagome le acompaño hasta que Hoyo habló.

Bien, yo… Quería invitarte a tomar algo- comento cortésmente mientras la miraba con sus ojos grisáceos, o al menos era el color de ojos que veía Kagome, eran unos ojos realmente interesantes y entonces ella se sonrojo muy leve.

No es por nada Hoyo, pero hoy no puedo- le comento mientras sonreía apenada, ¡Odiaba rechazar invitaciones! Ella era muy apartada y casi nadie iba a buscarla más que sus amigos y fue por eso que no sabía ni que rollo pasaba por su mente.

Ah… Entonces disculpa las molestias- dijo sonrojándose él, se sentía sumamente fuera de lugar, hizo ademán de pararse.

No, no fuiste una molestia!- corrigió mirándolo ceñuda, ¿Cómo podía decirle que él era una molestia? Era muy buena gente si eso significa ser molestia.

Yo me retiro- anunció mientras le sonreía.

No quieres tomar algo, al menos?- pregunto ahora ella, quizás quería agua, ¡algo! Y ella no se lo había ofrecido.

No Kag, prométeme que en otra saldremos- susurro mientras la miraba intensamente, apenando extrañamente a la pelinegra.

Seguro Hoyo, siento mucho que hayas perdido el tiempo- comento mirando el techo tratando de no mirarle o si no preferiría no continuar el tema.

No lo perdí- contradigo mientras la agarraba de la mano, -. Acompáñame a la puerta, ¿Quieres?- comento sonriéndole con ternura y Kagome se extraño.

¿Era normal agarrar la mano de alguien? Ella nunca había pasado por estas experiencias, eran sus primeras veces y por eso no entendía el significado de agarrar la mano de una persona aunque le siguió por todo el pasillo hasta llegar afuera, mientras ella tenía casi pegada la espalda a la pared, Hoyo se encontraba delante de ella.

Bueno Kagome yo me despido- le dijo algo nervioso.

De acuerdo Hoyo, entonces hasta otra- se despidió también ella.

Hoyo no se atrevió a acercársele más y bajo con cuidado las escaleras, escuchando el suave arrullo del arrollo, y ya había bajado cuando…

¡Espera Hoyo!- comento Kagome antes de que se fuera dejando a Hoyo con algo de ilusión, ¿Qué querría?

Kagome corrió hasta la mesa, tomo la chaqueta que le había prestado, llego afuera mientras se posaba a su lado le entregaba la chaqueta y le plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Gracias- le susurro ella con una sonrisa.

-O- Scarred -O-

No muy lejos de allí, Inuyasha se quedo congelado, ¿Su vista lo estaba engañando? ¿Era Kagome? Entonces notó como ella besaba la mejilla del chico y este… ¿La abrazaba? Toda la ola de amargura que momentos antes le había entrado desapareció, reemplazándola por un fuego en todas sus venas.

Caminaba de una manera furiosa, su mirada la tenía llena de fuego, ¡Y no se sentía propio de sus actos! ¡Mierda! Sentía un impulso de querer golpear a ese "hombre". Gruñó como animal.

-O- Scarred -O-

Kagome había quedado sorprendida cuando la había abrazado, eso había sido más extraño de lo que imagino, no supo si corresponder o no y dejo sus brazos a los costados, se dejo abrazar y Hoyo la soltó.

_¡Que no me bese!_- pensó rápidamente Kagome cuando noto alguna de sus intenciones e inconscientemente retrocedió 3 pasos.

Hoyo lo noto y se desilusiono, agacho un poco la mirada y le sonrió huecamente, despidiéndose con la mano, ¡Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento!

Kagome le vio partir, hasta que desapareció al final de la calle, y repentinamente sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello, atrás de ella sintió una presencia que la petrificó, ¡No quería voltear!

Te divertiste?- pregunto roncó el hombre de ojos color ámbar.

Qué?- susurró Kagome extrañada mientras era volteada por Inuyasha, ¡Su cuerpo aún no reaccionaba! ¡Tontas reacciones retardadas!

Vi a tu "noviecito"- respondió molesto, ¡Oh dios! ¡Quería partirle todo lo que se llamaba rostro! Y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque.

Él no es mi "noviecito", él es…-

No me interesa, mejor llámale, ¡Yo me voy!- le espeto, mientras apretaba su brazo dolido, se sentía estúpido, raramente estúpido, ¡No sabía porque rayos le hacía sentirse mal! Entonces notó como ella le apretaba igual los brazos.

No seas infantil Inuyasha, déjame explicarte- opino mientras retó al ojidorado con la mirada, ¿Por qué la gente siempre juzga los hechos antes de escuchar explicaciones? ¿Por qué la gente no comprende el valor de entender los sentimientos del otro?

Infantil? ¡Feh!- bufó intentando soltarse por la mujer.

El no es mi novio! ¡Él fue de las personas que me ayudo a llevarte al Hospital!- arremetió intentado hacerlo pensar.

Como así?- cuestiono confundido, entonces se tranquilizo, ¿Le estaría mintiendo? ¡No podía mentirle con algo así! ¿O sí?

Si, el me ayudo a llamar la ambulancia y me apoyo mientras estaba contigo en el hospital- le contesto medio sonriéndole mientras recordaba el primer día que conoció a Inuyasha de una manera, ¡Poco usual!

Y te apoyaba de que manera? ¿Abrazándote y dándote de besos?- arremetió molesto, ¡Era un tonto! ¡Él no era importante para ella! Tenía un chico con quien se abrazaba y besaba, ¿Entonces qué diantres era él? ¿Otro juguete con que jugar y disfrutar solo por ratos? Esa pregunta lo encendió y apretó los brazos de la mujer con fuerza bruta.

Inuyasha! ¿Lo viste?- formuló asombrada mientas abría los ojos, sentía la presión ejercida en su brazo, pero estaba más absorta en lo que el hombre delante de ella le decía.

Claro que lo vi tonta!- le contesto sacando humo por las orejas.

Eso era una despedida de amigos, además… ¿Por qué rayos tengo que darte explicaciones?- reflexiono molesta, mientras se intentaba zafar de las manos del ojidorado, ¡Él no era nadie para reclamarle con quien estaba! ¡No eran nada! Y su propia contestación extrañamente la lastimo y bajo su mirada intentado salir de allí.

Porque las necesito, ¡Oye boba ni yo sé porque hago esto!- contraatacó mientras intentaba que le mirara a los ojos.

Entonces no lo hagas- le dijo frunciendo el ceño, nunca serian nada...

Feh!- bufó molesto, soltándola.

Entonces?...- quiso decir ella sin contestar.

Me largo, no soy bien recibido aquí- le dijo amargo, ¡Odiaba que pasaran estas cosas! ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan complicadas?

Eres recibido, yo... Mejor me voy- anunció mientras comenzaba a dejarlo solo, ¿Cómo era el dicho? Ah si… Mejor sola, que mal acompañada y le estrujó el corazón.

Inuyasha se quedo perplejo con esa actitud, ¡Le estaba plantando de esa manera! Gruñó más molesto que nunca y de su bolsa saco un pequeño obsequio… Que tonto había sido… ¡Ni idea de porque diablos había comprado para Kagome ese pequeño regalo! Lo tiró sin importarle el precio, refunfuñó, dio la espalda a la casa.

_Porque las necesito, ¡Oye boba ni yo sé porque hago esto!_

Y ante el recordatorio se detuvo… Tenía parte de la culpa, quizás la había lastimado con lo que había dicho… ¿Es que siempre terminaban en broncas que solían ser sin sentido? Volteo y vio la puerta medio abierta, hizo una mueca de disgusto, cogió nuevamente el regalo y se dirigió a la pequeña cabaña de Kagome Higurashi.

**Continuara!**

**N/A: Bien, ¡Bien! Disculpen muchísimo la tardanza, se que me he vuelto a tardar milenios para actualizar, y lo mejor de todo es que, comenzaré una nueva historia que será larga n,n pero que estoy segura que disfrutaran tanto como yo, aunque cambiara radicalmente la redacción, ¡Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño capitulo! ****PROXIMO CAP; SE DESCUBRE LA VERDAD Y EL PASADO CON KIKYO****, para que no se lo pierdan, será más emocionante y relevante!**

_Setsuna17_: Gracias por tu comentario, prometo que no me desmayaré, gracias por leer mi anterior capitulo (: espero que este no te haya defraudado u,u  
_slipknot390_: Muchas gracias por tu comentario en mi cap anterior! xD y si! La amenaza fue escuchada xD, ya poco a poco iré viendo que hago con Inu y Kagome muahaha (6) y que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡al menos es un avance de lo que siente!

_Dark_priinCess_: Esta capítulo no lo he subido tan rápido, ¡Pero espero que te haya gustado! No les haré nada malo (6) muahaha, pero creo que con el adelanto de la idea, diré mucho u,u espero que no te haya decepcionado este capi ¡ Nos vemos y gracias por leer mi fic.

_Tania56_: Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario, realmente espero te haya gustado este también me dan alientos para seguir adelante! Que estés bien.

_Lolichan36_: Si! Kagome es bien linda así toda n,n y un Inuyasha bruto u,u pero aun así admito que me enamora el tonto! ;D hahah, gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro muchísimo recibirlo! Espero que este capi también e haya gustado como el anterior! Saludos.

_Kaoru_inuma_: Muchísimas gracias por corregirme con respecto a lo de Aome y Kagome C:, se que tengo bastantes errores, pero los corregiré xD, estaba algo tonta en mi redacción y prefería hacerla más formal en realidad o,O, ¡A mi me gusta sufrir ajeno también! xD, pero muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, lo tomaré en cuenta, además en el próximo cap ya comenzaré a revelar el pasado, Saludos!

_CONEJA_: Muchísimas gracias por dejarme un comentario! Ya verás que más adelante como sucedió todo, y es cierto.. Los hombres son TAN indecisos que no saben lo que quieren, ¡Por eso una luche por ellos! ¿Verdad? Cuídate.

_Chie_abi_: Así son los hombres de tontos u,u ¡Y tener que lidear con ellos! Hahah, espero que te haya gustado mi fic! Gracias por comentarme.

_Crystal Butterfly 92_: Muchísimas gracias por comentarme y espero que este te haya gustado también, y si ese "algo" tiene que irse descubriendo, ¡Por si solo nunca llegará! xD, que estés bien, saludos!


	13. Dama de Hielo

**XIII. Dama de Hielo**

Kagome al haber cerrado la puerta, dio la espalda, miro con atención a su alrededor y tuvo el deseo de querer regresar a explicarle su comportamiento, explicarle lo mucho que le desesperaba que pensara así, explicarle porque ella se encontraba molesta… Pero, ¿Para qué explicar si esa persona es tan sorda que no deja que la gente hable? Negó con la cabeza, simplemente no entendía.

Pensó y quiso asomarse, ¡Porque ella era tan contradictoria! Primero peleaban, ella podía ser orgullosa o simplemente chillona, lloraba con frecuencia, pero también intentaba ser fuerte, intentaba ser tan segura como Sango…

Intento ser mejor- susurró para ella, desde la terrible muerte de sus padres y abuelo, había quedado al cuidado de los padres de Sango, quien la apoyaron a lo largo de su vida y carrera, tenía trabajo, que por cierto no era fijo, por algo faltaba continuamente, tenía muy buenas amistades, tenía hogar, tenía paz, tenía comida, tenía dinero, ¡Hipotéticamente tenía todo! Pero… ¿De dónde _venía_ ese terrible vacio que siempre le hacía flaquear?

Reflexionó, ¿De dónde?, y entonces escuchó como tocaban la puerta, ¿Sería Inuyasha? ¿Ahora que querría? ¿Molestarla? ¿Gritarle? ¿Disculparse? Si esta vez se disculpaba _ya_ no sería lo mismo, soportar tantas disculpas que no vinieran del corazón comenzaban a incomodarla, ¿Qué no podían ahorrarse muchos problemas con hablar claro? Cerró los ojos… ¡Falta de comunicación! ¿Era _solo_ eso?

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y efectivamente se encontró con el hombre poseedor de los ojos dorados, no se inmutó, ni se asusto, ni sintió coraje, mucho menos odio, simplemente lo miró parado con una extraña mirada y con deseos de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Yo…- susurró Inuyasha mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ni te molestes en explicarme nada, ¿Es qué quieres molestarme en serio?- le cuestiono divagando momentos en su mente, ¡Es que aún no pretendía entender! ¿Qué pasaba, por lo que siempre terminaban mal?

No vengo a molestar, vengo a explicarte- contesto nervioso, simplemente que le hubiera abierto la puerta es que aun quedaba algo de confianza, ¡Él podría brindarle confianza! Pero… Si no se pareciera tanto a Kikyo.

Explicarme qué?- dudó un momento, ¿Ella realmente quería explicaciones?

Explicarte mi comportamiento desde el inicio- contesto incomodó, era momento de sacar la verdad, tenía poco que la conocía, ¡Era una verdad que ni siquiera a su mejor amigo había dicho! Pero la gente se encuentra con personas que inspiran confianza, Kagome le inspiraba confianza una tremenda, por lo cual creía que era el momento adecuado comenzar el relato que tanto dolor le proporcionaba.

A qué te refieres?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza, ¿Era lo que creía? ¡¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas al respecto?!

El porqué… Te confundo con Kikyo- contesto con la garganta cerrada, mientras veía como Kagome abría los ojos como platos, él prefirió que en ese momento mejor, no haber dicho nada, completamente nada, ¡Pero si la palabra hubiera no existe! Esa era una palabra venenosa.

Qué, qué?!- exclamo acalorada… Finalmente la respuesta, ¡Así o más directo?

Lo que escuchaste, ¿Podemos pasar?- le dijo mientras inspeccionaba con detenimiento los ojos de la mujer que tenía delante.

Seguro, adelante- invitó extrañada, lo dejo pasar, se sentía extraña, se preguntaba si era lo que realmente estaba buscando de respuesta respecto a lo que le rodeaba con Inuyasha, ¿Ella buscaba eso? Miro la espalda del hombre, era ancha, perfecta para ser abrazada, y el camino de sus pensamientos la abochorno.

Inuyasha se detuvo en el pasillo que conectaba con la cocina y la sala de estar, se detuvo e inmediatamente Kagome lo hizo, Inuyasha escuchó el suave tintineo de las campanillas que tenía Kagome colgadas al lado de la ventana de la cocina, donde corría mucho viento.

Para donde?- pregunto ronco, ¿¡De donde diantres se le había apagado la voz!?

Esa voz hizo temblar a Kagome que inconscientemente cerró los ojos, ¡Sentía un temblor por toda la piel! ¡Dios! Era una sensación exquisita, casi sentía derretirse y no tenía ni idea del porque… Entonces escucho sonidos que hicieron que abriera los ojos y se topó con la mirada dorada.

Te encuentras bien?- interrogó con duda, ¿Era normal eso? Él había recordado algunas situaciones por la cual la gente actuaba raro, como cuando estaba nerviosa, o cuando simplemente estaba sumamente bebida o con fiebre, y justamente su mano se adelanto a posarse en la frente de la mujer.

Sí, estoy bien- contestó por fin notando lo alto que era Inuyasha, y ella un más bajita que él, cerró los ojos y una imagen fugaz cruzo por su mente, esa imagen era el abrazo tan inusualmente acogedor que le otorgaba el ojidorado, se sonrojo e intentó apartarse pero tropezó con su propio talón y cayó al suelo.

Inuyasha tardo en reaccionar cuando la miro caer de sentón sobre ella misma, se encorvo un poco para ofrecerle su mano.

No parece que estas bien- le comento burlón, ¡No podía perder el habito de burlarse! Y recibió una mirada ceñuda de Kagome.

Pues quiero informarte que estoy en perfectas condiciones- le dijo en trago seco, inflando los cachetes.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, y sintió… ¡Ternura! Se veía tan infantil cruzada de brazos con los cachetes inflados y le dieron unas tremendas ganas de reírse, se tuvo que tragar esa misma carcajada en ese preciso momento, él se había dicho mentalmente que no era el momento para reírse ya que había en esa misma sala una mujer molesta, a quien no quería lastimar más.

Quiero darte esto, no para ofrecerte disculpas, si no como gratitud a que me soportes- comentó incomodo, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y aprovechaba para dejarla en la palma de su mano.

Qué es? ¿Puedo abrirlo?- pregunto extrañada, ¡Era algo tan inusual recibir presentes! Y el paquete era tan pequeño que se imagino un collar, ¿Un collar? ¿Chicles? ¿Un anillo? Lo ultimo la desconcertó, ¿Qué pensaba! Estaba fuera de lugar y entonces, se sintió nerviosa repentinamente.

Muchas… Gracias- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa, ¡Se sentía una tonta! Pero bah! Que importaba…

Feh! No agradezcas tonta- comento sonrojándose, ¡Mierda! No quería delatarse y prefirió ir a la sala de estar para que Kagome no le viera más, ¡Odiaba ponerse cursi o sonrojarse! Aunque no era odioso en la cara de Kagome… Era más bien… Dulce…

Kagome, abrió en el pasillo el paquete pequeño, y cuando termino de desenvolverlo se quedo de piedra, era… ¿Cómo sabía que a ella le gustaban? ¡Por dios!

Se asomó a la sala de estar y encontró a Inuyasha dándole la espalda mientras veía unas fotos colgadas en la pared, e impulsivamente lo abrazó.

Inuyasha se quedo estático… ¿Qué diablos…?

Kagome lo abrazo más fuerte.

A Inuyasha se le estaban subiendo los colores, ¡Quería que esa mocosa lo soltara!

Tonta suéltame!- le gritó incomodo, ¡Dios quería correr lejos de ella!

Gracias Inuyasha! ¡Muchísimas gracias!- agradeció casi en lágrimas de felicidad.

Kagome, ¡Suéltame por piedad!- le rogo casi tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

Kagome lo soltó y corrió a su habitación, Inuyasha se quedo parado y sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas, y sonrió verdaderamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo, menos mal le había gustado el pequeño detalle.

_Créeme muchacho, la afortunada novia no se resistirá a ti cuando le des esto__!- comento el hombre con mirada picara._

_No es mi novia__- tajó incomodo._

_Aún así! Te garantizo que la harás feliz__- aseguro guiñándole el ojo el vendedor._

_De acuerdo, al menos podré alegrarla un poco__- se dijo mientras pagaba aquel pequeño detalle._

Kagome le miro a los ojos muy contenta, ¡Inuyasha le había regalado una _esmeralda_! Esas verdes, brillosas, con una talla perfecta, sin falsedad de oro de los tontos, ¡Estaba para sus ojos valuada en mucho dinero! Y entonces un remordimiento paso por su mente, ¿Y si le habría costado tan caro como decían que costaban?

Inuyasha se quedo mirándola y noto su rápido cambio de ánimo y se extraño.

Inuyasha… No debiste- le dijo avergonzada.

Es lo menos que puedo darte- le dijo mirándola, ¡Y se sonrojo de nuevo! Eso se escuchaba muy prometedor para ella, se escuchaba tan íntimo… -. Me refiero, para compensarte todo lo que has hecho- corrigió carraspeando, mientras se sentaba con delicadeza.

Como sabías que me fascinaban?- pregunto interesada.

Lo supuse- contestó mirando el techo.

Lo supusiste?- le pregunto con la mirada en blanco, ¿¡Eso que quería decir!?

Bueno, a las chicas les gustan las joyas, y escuche a Sango decir algo…- contesto tratando de recordar.

Ahh…- exclamo… Desilusionada, realmente era estúpida, se hacía ilusiones falsas de un Inuyasha que de verdad le interesara, y sonrió con mediocridad, ¡Al menos había pensado en ella!

Ahora me contaras?- interrogo sentando a su lado.

Sobre qué?- le cuestiono distraído, estaba un momento perdido.

Kagome se mordió el labio, ¿Era tonto o se hacía?

Inuyasha la miro directamente y se rasco la cabeza, ¿Contar qué?

Estoy esperando que me digas- le dijo extrañado, es que estaba muy lejos de su mente, muy lejos de su situación, muy lejos de su razón.

De _ella_- le tajó haciendo énfasis en "ella", y eso lo trajo de golpe al día, mes y año en que vivían, Inuyasha se tensó un poco y la miro con una cara no tan agradable, suspiró, recargo sus codos sobre sus piernas y miro el suelo.

Si…- susurró cerrando los ojos y tocando sus sienes.

Todo comenzó Kagome, meses atrás- le dijo mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Verás Kagome, era una muy bella mañana, hace algún tiempo, exactamente no podría decírtelo, pero si hace años que conocí a una elegante mujer…- le comento mientras miraba el ventilador y escuchaba el pequeño ruido que dejaba salir.

Como así?- pregunto repentinamente curiosa.

Si… Ese día conocí a Kikyo Finura… El amor de mi vida- contesto, seguida de una dilatación en los ojos, -. Yo tenía todo en ese tiempo, podría decirse que era exitoso, lo tenía todo menos a ella y me empeñe en tenerla solo para mí- platicó Inuyasha como si estuviera hablando con sí mismo, como si abriera su alma a un diario.

Kagome lo miraba perturbada…

Quería hacerla sentir feliz, hicimos tantas cosas juntos, éramos inseparables y estábamos en buenas y malas, aunque nos hubiéramos conocido mal- explicó mientras cerraba los ojos memorando ese día que había pasado.

Se conocieron mal?- interrumpió Kagome removiéndose en el asiento.

Si, peleamos por un taxi en realidad- le contesto mientras sonreía cínicamente.

Pero tú… ¿No tenías carro?- volvió a preguntar curiosa.

Ese día mi carro estaba descompuesto, ¿Algo más?- pregunto burlonamente tapando aquella molestia punzante en su corazón.

No, perdona- se disculpo bajando los ojos.

Después de ese día, supe el barrio donde vivía, y un día que tuve que ir por cuestiones de trabajo a ese lugar, me la encontré… Tan hermosa, arrancando pasto, sus hermosos ojos negros, ella tan finísima y hermosa…- susurró Inuyasha extasiado.

Kagome miró atentamente su rostro y le entraron ganas de taparse la cara, ¡Él se veía tan enamorado! Era como decirse… ¿Por qué luchar por algo tan perdido? Se veía a leguas que Inuyasha estaba completamente enamorado de Kikyo, se veía tan… Real, que le produjo una envidia indescriptible.

Bueno, cuadramos y finalmente fuimos novios, y pasamos tantas cosas, fueron los momentos más alucinantes en mi vida…- tallándose la frente.

Kagome quería llorar…

Pero ella…-

Ella?- preguntó Kagome mientras removía sus dedos.

Me abandono- completó la oración mientras se le cerraba la garganta de dolor.

Kagome abrió los ojos repentinamente, ¿Le había abandonado? ¡Claro por ellos los mensajes de _regresa a mí_ en su celular! Curiosa intentaba mirar a los ojos a él pero no lo lograba, ¡Realmente le dolía mucho! Y ella lo estaba obligando a decirle todo lo que le hacía sufrir, un balde de agua fría le cayó encima…

Me abandono, para cuadrar con mi hermano Sesshomaru- le dijo herido.

Puedes contarme como fue?- pregunto impulsivamente la mujer.

Eso, fue… Lo más doloroso- contesto.

_Amor, hoy nos quedaremos en casa de Sesshomaru, sabes que tenemos que reponer las energías__- le comentó Inuyasha mientras la besaba suavemente._

_Pero Inuyasha! ¡Yo querer estar contigo!__- bromeó besándolo de igual manera._

_Lo dices por qué Sesshomaru solo tiene cuartos individuales?__- formuló carcajeándose, ¡Su hermano era un total desconfiado sin duda alguna._

_Además de… Quiero dormir contigo__- finalizó seria._

_Wow, ¿Miedito a mi hermano?__- le preguntó burlón._

_Nada que ver Inuyasha, hoy solo quiero dormir contigo__- le dijo mientras le medio sonreía._

_Sobrevivirás amor!__- exclamo burlándose el ojidorado._

_Inuyasha Taisho!__- refunfuñó enojada._

_Bueno ya, te espero corazón, cambia tu maleta a la mía__- soluciono él contento, mientras se soltaban y bajó las escaleras._

Y qué sucedió?- preguntó Kagome mirando cómo le costaba a Inuyasha seguir el relato.

Allí esa misma noche- susurró relatando.

_Inuyasha sonrió cínicamente, caminaba en la oscuridad al cuarto de su amada, ¡Le daría una grata sorpresa! Él la necesitaba, quería tenerla debajo de su cuerpo, ¡Quería amarla! Sonrió egocéntricamente, mientras abría la puerta con cuidado y el que se llevo una sorpresa fue él, miro 2 siluetas tan cerca… Tan cerca que podrían fundirse._

_A-amor?__- preguntó soltando la pequeña rosa que llevaba en la mano._

_Inuyasha!__- susurró una voz varonil…_

_Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?__- preguntó mirando simultáneamente primero a Kikyo y después a Sesshomaru, ¿Qué rayos hacia su hermano a las 2 de la mañana en la habitación de Kikyo? ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? Un sentimiento de coraje lo posesiono, ¡Quería golpear a su hermano!_

_Solo quería decirle a Kikyo que si se le ofrecía algo, me llamara__- mintió Sesshomaru intentando librarse._

_Esa no es excusa Sesshomaru! ¿Sabes qué hora es esta?__- preguntó furibundo._

_No te preocupes Inuyasha, yo también se lo pregunte__- contesto Kikyo mirando la ventana que aluzaba la habitación._

Y sabes qué fue peor Kagome?- le preguntó enojado, mientras se levantaba de súbita del sillón, ¡Seguía su imagen en las pupilas! Él muy estúpido aún no lo superaba.

Kagome no se atrevió a preguntarle nada, se sentía tan mal por hacerlo recordar cosas del pasado… Tan mal por sentirse así.

Lo peor fue cuando 2 días después, aparecieron Sesshomaru y Kikyo delante de mi casa, _juntos _y que ellos ya tenían algo desde antes- lo ultimó lo susurro tanto, que apenas lo había alcanzado a escuchar Kagome.

_Esa tarde Inuyasha había terminado de girar el dinero a la empresa, estaba cansado de su trabajo, pero esos esfuerzos le harían conseguir su meta más preciada. _

_Tocaron a la puerta y fue atendida por él, mientras que encontró con sorpresa a su hermano mayor y a su novia._

_Qué sucede? ¿Paso algo malo?__- fue lo primero que salió de la boca del ojidorado menor, era tan extraño verlos fuera de que normalmente era una rutina, aunque su intuición de hombre le decía que eso no tenía buen augurio._

_Inuyasha, ya no podemos más__- dijo Kikyo mordiéndose el labio._

_De qué hablan amor?__- pregunto extrañado, ¿Qué no podían hacer? _

_Inuyasha, seré directo, Kikyo y yo queremos estar juntos__- tajó con el ceño fruncido._

_En ese momento Inuyasha sintió como si alrededor se le desvanecía, y sintió un dolor inminente muy dentro de su corazón, soltó los papeles que llevaba en la mano, ¡Simplemente no podía creerlo! Sintió una gota sobre su cara… ¿Estaba lloviendo? ¿O eran lágrimas? ¡Él llorando!_

_Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido…_

_Qué?__- siguió preguntando incrédulo._

_Perdón Inuyasha__- se disculpo Kikyo con dolor, no quería herirlo tan profundamente._

_Pero Amor! ¡Kikyo! ¡Tenía pensado que nos casáramos!__- exclamo de repente, intentando convencerla, ¡No quería que se le fuera de las manos! ¡No quería perderla! Se asusto por su reacción, juraba a Dios todo el amor que él le profanaba, ¿Lo estaba dejando?_

_Lo siento de verdad__- se disculpo dándole la espalda, no quería verlo sufrir, no quería que esa imagen apareciera en su mente._

_Inuyasha corrió hacia donde ella, la jalo de los hombros para mirarla directamente, Kikyo se sintió forzada a verlo…_

_¡Suéltame!__- exigió dolida._

_Suéltala Inuyasha!__- le gritó Sesshomaru furibundo._

_Es que nunca me amaste?__- le preguntó de repente, ¿Todo había sido una simple fantasía? ¿Es que había sido un sueño? ¡Él no quería eso!_

_Yo…-__ tartamudeó siendo soltada por Inuyasha._

_No tienes porque contestarle Kikyo__- acotó Sesshomaru, pasándole el brazo por el hombro._

_Eres un malnacido Sesshomaru!__- grito Inuyasha mientras le soltaba un buen golpe en la quijada, Sesshomaru no reacciono a tiempo y cayó al suelo, arriba Inuyasha de él lo siguió golpeando, descargando toda su furia, descargando el dolor que llevaba dentro, perder lo que más amas…_

_Inuyasha detente! ¡Basta!__- le gritaba Kikyo desesperada._

_¡Me quitaste lo que más quería en el mundo! ¡Siempre me quitas todo lo qué mas deseo!__- le grito Inuyasha golpeándolo con toda la fuerza, Sesshomaru empezó a sangrar de la boca, sintió un duro golpe en la nariz y se defendió dejándolo debajo de él, Sesshomaru lo golpeo moreteándole el cachete y haciendo que sangrara por la nariz._

_Sesshomaru detente!__- le gritó Kikyo mientras lo jalaba hacia ella._

_Estúpido ciego!__- le gritó Sesshomaru intentando herirlo… ¿Resultado? Lo lastimo más allá de lo físico, lo lastimo en el corazón._

_Inuyasha se sintió terriblemente pesado y observo como Sesshomaru era abrazado por Kikyo, le inundaron los celos, tan duro, tan cruel._

_Eres una malagradecida Kikyo__- le gritó herido, aunque de nada serviría ya, simplemente lo había abandonado…_

Inuyasha se encontraba tan perdido en ese momento, que no sintió cuando en sus ojos se encontraba el llameante nacimiento de lágrimas llenas de dolor, Kagome se había quedado estática ante tal relato que lo único que pudo hacer fue hacerle ademán de que iba a abrazarlo.

Inuyasha no se había percatado de nada, hasta que sintió el pequeño cuerpo que tenía al lado intentado abrazarlo, parecía que el tiempo nuevamente se había detenido, su cara estaba tan seria que parecería que no tenía emociones, 2 lágrimas escurrieron por sus exóticos ojos y miro a Kagome recargarse en sus antebrazos.

Inuyasha yo…-

No digas nada…- espetó mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kagome sintió su corazón quebrársele y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Inuyasha seguía con los ojos cerrados y ese abrazo le recordó al de su madre… No se sobresalto, era tan extrañamente doloroso, que dejo salir más lágrimas, ¿Los hombres no lloraban? ¿No lloraban por perder al amor más grande su vida? ¿No lloraban por perder a la madre que les había dado la vida? ¿No lloraban al lado de una mujer a la cual le tenía tanta confianza?

Kagome sintió agua en su frente, que escurría… ¡Una lágrima! Quiso levantar su mirada para ver la del ojidorado, pero mejor se quedo quieta, sintiendo como la lagrima descendía a su nariz y le recorría parte de la mejilla, hasta llegar a los labios.

Inuyasha la miro, levantando su cara, observo los brillantes ojos de Kagome, no eran negros como los de Kikyo, bueno aunque eran cafés oscuros que podían confundirse, siempre había una notable diferencia entre ellos, miró con detenimiento el camino de la lágrima…

Kagome tembló, odiaba ser mirada de esa manera, sentirse tan terriblemente vulnerable, entonces sintió un dedo recorriéndole el camino de la pequeña gota salina, Kagome de repente sintió un fuego disiparse en todo su cuerpo, era lo más tierno y sensual que le había pasado en la vida y se sonrojo.

Inuyasha la miro con detenimiento más profundo, ¿Ella no era como la _dama de Hielo_? ¿Ella podría salvar su corazón? Con esas preguntas en su mente, se acerco a su cara, Kagome cerró los ojos esperando el tan ansiado beso y vio como sus labios se acercaban a su oído, quiso temblar pero no pudo, ¡Estaba súper nerviosa!

Quiero que me platiques… Porque tú, estás sola- le susurró en el oído, tranquilamente.

Kagome abrió los ojos como plato y le miro con desconfianza, miró los ojos brillantes de él y se tranquilizó, si Inuyasha le contó su triste pasado, ella le contaría también como pudo sobrevivir para llegar el presente.

Está bien- aceptó con la voz ronca, viniéndole un bombardeo de recuerdos a la mente.


	14. Nota

**B**ueno vengo con una pequeña mala noticia para todas mis lectoras, pues si se han dado cuenta xD (Que creo es lógico :l) deje de escribir Scarred, y pues verán que ha sido muy difícil continuarlo, porque tiene un montón de errores tanto uff, si lo leyeran con detenimiento, prefiero dejarlo por la paz y cuando lo haya escrito bien, continuaré (: mientras tanto estará en Pausa, MIL DISCULPAS! TT, empezaré otros proyectos, pero espero no se molesten, otra vez intentaré regresar más seguido a Fanfiction, sayonara! ^,^


End file.
